Ask The Death Note Cast Anything!
by Beyond-Ryuzaki
Summary: Light: *Ahem* Here you can ask us- Mello: *Takes down Light* That was menna be my bit you prissy haired little- Matt: *Steps awkwardly into camera* Um, hi! Yeah, come ask us anything and we'll answer! :D
1. Introductions!

**A/N: Hello there! I know there's lots of these going, but I've really wanted to do one of these for ages! And well, why not now? ^^ I really hope you'll ask us stuff, it would really make my day :D**

* * *

Natalie: Heya guys! Thanks for stopping by!

Light: *mumbles* To think I'm missing out on my beauty sleep for this.

Natalie: Oh hush you.

L: Actually, Light-kun, there is no such thing as 'beauty sleep'. The recommended hours of sleep for the average person is 7. Any more than that and the body will still result in tiredness, therefore causing those massive bags you have under your eyes.

Light: Ah! I do not have bags under my eyes Ryuzaki! *touches face with hands worriedly* I need more of Misa's make-up…

Natalie: Um, right. _Anyway_, as I was saying-

Beyond: Kyahahahaha!

Natalie: Not now B! Look, here you are, some Jam. *Hands Beyond jam who takes it greedily and eats it while laughing in a corner*

Ryuk: Hyuk hyuk hyuk… hey wait… I want an apple!

Natalie: Ugh, fine. Here you are, nice and juicy *Hands apple* Anyway-

Misa: Misa Misa wants some make-up then! *cries*

Natalie: Ugh, Misa. Haven't you got enough?

Misa: What does that mean?

Natalie: *groans* Here, take this and be quiet *Hands face paint*

Misa: Yaaay! *skips off somewhere*

Natalie: But like I was trying to say-

Matt: Where's my video game!? If she gets make-up, I want a video game!

Mello: Then I want chocolate!

Near: Here is a list of toys I demand.

Takada: Some fur coats please!

Matsuda: Oh, this is hard. Um, a fish? :D

Mikami: Lipstick! For, y'know, business purposes.

Natalie: ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!

All: *stares in horror*

Natalie: All I was trying to get across to these good people is that they could ask anyone of us any question they like, and that we'd answer them! And that we'd talk to them, and hand out sweeties and plushies, and have lots of fun! But, I can't even do that can I!? *cries*

L: *Uncomfortable* Um, come on now Natalie. There there. *awkward pats on shoulder*

Light: *Sigh* Fine, we'll answer these questions. But then I have to get back to creating a new worl- Um, reading.

Sochiro: It better not be those porn mags I saw.

Light: *in horror* Dad!

Beyond: Kyahahahahaha!

L: *Snickers*

Natalie: *Cheers up* Thanks guys! Yeah, so if you have any questions, please ask! We'll answer them all, feel free to ask anyone of us! Shinigami, human, major or minor character! Even myself if you feel like it :D

Near: The probability of that is very low.

Natalie: …Why do you have to be so cruel sometimes?

Light: Can we go now?

Natalie: I suppose! I hope we get lots of questions and conversations! :D

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviewers get an L plushie :D **


	2. First Questions!

**A/N: Yay! We got questions! Thank you so so much :D I'd really love more, don't be afraid to ask whatever you like! And you can ask as many times as you want :D **

* * *

Natalie: *Rushes into room* Guys, guys! We have questions! :D

Near: Well, that was unexpected.

Light: Do I have any love mail? :D

Natalie: Tch no. You didn't even get any questions! Haha!

Light: *Sulks* Then what did you bring me here for?

Natalie: I brought everyone! Just in case. Look, even Mido is here!

Mido: *Awkward wave*

Light: Uh… Hi.

Natalie: Anyway! *Claps hands* The first are for L, Matt and Mello! And they're from _I Am The Real L_

L: Huh? But, I'm the real L!

Natalie: *Pats L's head*It's just a pen name Lawli!

Mello: Or is it…

L: *Folds arms angrily* I am the real one.

Natalie: Here you go! For reviewing! :D *Hands over plushie*

**I Am The Real L**: Yay L Plushie! *Gasp*

Natalie: I know right? :D *Cuddles her own L plushie*

L: Where are all these coming from? O_o

**I Am The Real L**: L Matt Mello, do you all have armies of living plushies if so what do u use em for if not would u like some * smiles evilly*

L: I…I really…where does this person come from? O_o

Natalie: Answer the question!

L: Hmm, well I don't have an army of plushies I am sad to say… I think… But sure. If you're offering them, I may as well give it a go O_o

Natalie: Yay! Now Matt!

Matt: *Beep boop* Huh?

Natalie: *Face palm* Did you hear the question?

Matt: Oh yeah! Yeah that. Nah, I don't, it's too much responsibility y'know? Like a Tamagotchi. I couldn't keep up. *Returns to game*

Natalie: Um…right… Mello! ^^ Mello? Hey, where are you?

Mello: *hides behind a sofa*

Natalie: What are you doing behind there? Come on, get out.

Beyond: Got it! KYAHAHAHAHAHA! *Prods Mello forcefully on his behind*

Mello: *Yelps and comes out from behind sofa* Why d'you do that!?

Beyond: The lady asked!

Mello: *Grumbles unintelligibly*

Natalie: Go on then, answer our awesome guest!

Mello: I…um…well…Okay yes! Yes I do have one!

Matt: *Drops game in shock* What? Why haven't I seen this army!?

Mello: It's under my bed… They're little plushies of us, and they wear cute lil leather outfits and…um…

All: *Stares at Mello*

Mello: Don't judge me! *Cries* You're on my side, right _I Am The Real L_?

Natalie: *Ahem* Aaaaanyways….onto the next questions! Thank you very muchly I Am The Real L ^^ Now for MelloLover! And the questions are foooooor… Oh. Well, they're for Mello!

Mello: Yes! Take that Sheep! No body's asked you anything!

Near: Oh. The pain. *Plays with robot while trying to hide his hurt*

Natalie: Naw! Maybe next time Near! *bone crushing hug*

Near: Um Natalie? You're crushing my bones.

Natalie: ^^ *Puts Near Down* Now over to our next guest! :D

**MelloLover**: Mello! Can I have a Mello plushie instead?

Natalie: Sure! ^^ *Hands over Mello plushie*

Mello: That. Looks nothing. Like me.

Natalie: Hush!

**MelloLover**: Anyway I love your style of dress Mello! You're my favourite character!

Mello: *Smirks* Naturally *Wink*

**MelloLover**: Do you really hate Near? I think you love him really. And where do you get your clothes from? thats all

Mello: Do I hate Near? Do I hate him? I despise that little toe-rag! *Splutters* _Love_ him? Are you a crazy chick!?

Natalie: *Snaps* Mello! Be nice!

Near: It's okay Natalie. I am used to this abuse.

Natalie: Well, um, I was on about to our guest, but yeah! To Near too!

Near: *Sighs*

Mello: Be quiet Sheep, this is my show! Well, that is a brilliant question! I usually make my clothes, or send some lower Mafia person to buy them for me. But usually I make them.

Natalie: We have another guest! :D I only just got it now, I was gonna post it, but phew! Caught you just in time! Please welcome **ScarredScareCrow**!

Matsuda: Oh wow! That's that rhymey thingy! Allit… ter… aitier…

Light: Alliterative?

Matsuda: Yeah! That :D You have such a cool name!

Natalie: Indeed it is! Here, take an L plu-

**ScarredScareCrow**: Ha! I have a mello, near, matt and L plushie sitting with me on my bed at the moment!

Natalie: No way… *gets all jealous* Life sucks! *Cries into L plushie* I only have two of those Dx Near, L and Light! And Light is a jerk!

Light: Hey!

**ScarredScareCrow**: Anyways I wanna ask... Is Near pregnant?

Near: Am I what? *Accidently breaks the lego SPK HQ he was building*

Mello: Aw dayum! Somebody asked him something.

Near: Okay, I may not know about…about…*Blushes furiously* intercourse and female anatomy and all that, but I'm pretty sure you have to be a woman to be pregnant! And I'm a man!

Mello: Are you sure?

Near: *Throws lego at Mello*

Mello: Wow! Hey now! You albino! Anyway, you can get pregnant if you're a bloke.

Near: *Blushes again* Wh-what? Really?

Mello: Oh yeah!

Natalie: Stop winding him up!

Mello: Spoil sport.

Near: *Glares at Mello*

**ScarredScareCrow**: Does L love strawberries?

L: I most certainly done do! *Eats massive plate of strawberries to prove his point*

**ScarredScareCrow**: Does Mello ever consider putting on Misa's makeup- err face paint to hide his scars?

Mello: *Splutters* _Make-up_!?

Misa: _Face paint_!? *Cries* Liiiiight! Someone's bullying my beautiful make-up again! Dx

Light: Sh*t! *hides*

Mello: Hey, right, my scar I am proud of! I do not cover it up for anything! Besides, it's the only distinction that makes people realise I am in fact a male. *Grumbles*

Beyond: KYAHAHAHAHA!

Mello: Shut it crazy.

L: Mello you would do wise to hush. You were on the verge of becoming like him.

Mello:…

Beyond: Tryyyyy the jam! *hands jam*

Mello:… *sidles away*

**ScarredScareCrow**: Does Matt ever eat his videogames?

Matt: Have…have you been spying on me…?

Mello: Matt!

Matt: It was once! Mario! He just looks so… I mean… that tash! Yum!

Mello: You better stop talking. Now.

Matt: Okay *Hangs head*

Natalie: Mello! That's really mean! Why do you have to- ….Mello, why are you wearing a fake moustache?

Mello: Um, no reason. *smooth's fake Mario moustache*

**ScarredScareCrow**: And lastly has Light ever sang along with JB?

Light: Haha, no! I would write his name in the Death Note if I weren't afraid of Misa's ear splitting crying. That is…if…I had such a device.

Natalie: We know you're Kira -_-

Mello: It is pretty obvious dude.

Near/Matt/L/ : *Nod in agreement*

Sochiro: He has however, sang along to One Direction.

Light: _Dad_!

Ryuk: Did he mention very badly?

Light: Ryuk! Look, I don't know where you got this conception from, but-

Natalie: *Puts One Direction on in the background*

Light: That's what makes you beautifuuuuul!

Natalie: Mmmhmmm.

L: That was pretty clever *High five*

**ScarredScareCrow**: Oh and does Roger have an obsession with beyonce?

Roger:…It's the booty…

Watari: *stares in horror at his friend*

**ScarredScareCrow**: And are BB and Ryuk good old friends? Wow so much for my lastly comment XD I realize these are random, but... They just popped to mind.

Natalie: It's okay! Random questions are brilliant ;D And I don't mind how many questions you give! ^^ We'll answer them all!

Beyond: Ahhhh Ryuk…

Ryuk: Dude, you can see me?

Beyond: I have the eyes of a Shinigami… *crawls up the wall and stays on the ceiling* I modelled my laugh on his! KYAHAHAHAHA!

Ryuk: Hyuk hyuk hyuk…

Beyond: KYAHAHAHA!

Ryuk: HYUK HYUK HYUK

Natalie: ENOUGH!

**ScarredScareCrow**: Oh and ur names natalie! Haha! And nears real name is nate! Get it? Nate, Natalie... *Hears silence and cricket creaking* nvm then. *hides in corner with BB*

Beyond: Jam? *Offers jam with no spoon*

Everyone else: *stares*

Natalie: Actually, I thought that too to myself before! :D

Everyone else: *stares some more*

Natalie: Okay fine *joins ScarredScareCrow and Beyond, and takes a big scoop of jam.*

Near: We're surrounded by crazies.

Natalie: We have another guest! :D Here's Alice! :D

**Alice**: Hi!

Natalie: Hello! Here is your plushie! *Hands L plushie*

**Alice**: My first question goes to L. So L whats your favorite candy?

L: I like this woman! My favourite conversation! :D Well, I love rhubarb and custard sweeties best! Wait, but those giant swirly lollys are amazing… but there's also those little jelly sweets in the shapes of hearts and telephones and bears and –

Natalie: Oh Lord -_-

L: *frowns with frustration* I don't know! Dx

Light: Who knew you were such a cry baby?

L: *Karate chops Lights hand*

Light: Yeow! Natalie, tell him!

Natalie: Hush Light! You have a question.

Light: *grumbles and strokes hand*

**Alice**: Light this ones for you. Can I please dye your hair orange?! And I'll do anything to see your hair orange.

Light: What!? No! Girls die for this hair colour!

Natalie: Oi. Light, do a she says!

Light: But, that's…whyyyyyy? =(

Natalie: One because I don't like you. Two because you've been told to by our amazing guest!

Light: Only if she dances the chicken dance!

Natalie:…Huh?

Light: She said she'd do anything.

Natalie: Um, well… Alice? It's down to you, would you do the chicken dance? Then I'll personally dye his hair for you :D Let us know!

Light: *Phew* I'm free.

Natalie: For now. She may agree! Then you're in for it.

Light: *gulps*

**Alice**: Near why do you like toys so much and can I give you a kiss? :D

Near: What child doesn't like toys? I choose to see the world from my own perceptive, and that is a childlike vision. They also help me focus strangely.

Natalie: Don't forget the last part!

Near: Um, is that the lips thing? I…I'm nervous…I've never done that before, what if I suck? I've never sucked at anything before, I don't wanna suck at this!

Mikami: Would you like to borrow my lipstick?

Near:…*shakes head*

Natalie: *Grabs Near* Pucker up! *pushes him towards Alice and they kiss*

Near: *blushes* That wasn't too bad.

Natalie: Aw! *claps hands*

**Alice**: Matt if I said I have a room filled with video games would you live with me?

Matt: In an instant! :D

Mello: Hey!

Matt: Uh oh!

Mello: He's my lover Alice, he lives with me!

Matt: Mells, don't get so worked up…

Mello: Don't get… don't get… ugh! *storms off*

Matt: *waits until Mello is out of ear shot* So when can I move? :D

**Alice**: Mello are we secret siblings?! And can I have a chocolate bar?

Mello: *comes back* Siblings? Is that why you want Matt? You're not in love with him? :D Sure we can be siblings! Here's a bar of my chocolate! ^^ ….. Don't eat it all.

**Alice**: Beyond this ones very serious. CAN I MARRY YOU?!

Matt: I thought I was moving in!?

Mello: _What_!?

Matt: Uh, I said.. Congratulations!

Mello: Yeah. I thought so.

Beyond: Can we have a strawberry jam cake? :D I'll skip off with you into our sunset filled with JAM if we can have that cake! :D KYAHAHAHA!

**Alice**: Misa where do you buy your clothes? Lets go shopping together sometime. And covergirl or other?

Misa: Yaaaaaaaay! :D Misa Misa likes this girl ^^ Can we be best friends? :D I'll show you when we go shopping! We certainly can go shopping! LIGHT! I'm going shopping with my new BFF!

Light: Thank God. Alice, can you keep her?

Misa: Light you're so funny! *kisses cheek*

Light: I'm off to go scrub my face.

Misa: Okay! I'll see you when I get back! :D Let's go Alice! But, wait… Misa doesn't understand the covergirl part Dx

Natalie: What _do_ you understand?

Light: *comes back with clean shiny face* This is one of the rare times I like you.

Natalie: Yeah well, I never like you.

Mello: BUUUUURN!

Natalie: That's all for now! Thank you guys for your awesome questions! :D Say bye.

Light: Chow. *Rolls eyes*

Natalie: *Glares* I so hope you get hate mail.

Misa: Bye bye darlings! *Blows lots of kisses*

Natalie:… You too.

L: Good bye

Mello: See you laters!

Matt: *Beep boop*

Near: Farewell

Everyone else: Good bye!

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the great questions! Here are some cookies ^^ Next reviewers get Matt plushies! :D**


	3. Night Light!

**Oh wow you guys! Thank you so much for your reviews and positive feedback! :D You kept me smiling, even though I was nervous about my grade results today *bites finger nails* Anyway, thank you for the great – and rather interesting! – questions! Keep em coming ;D I don't own Death Note (sadly) or Chariots of Fire!**

* * *

L: *Spinning on swivel chair* Hmmm… I wonder if we get any more questions today…?

Mello: Everyone is so damn nosey. But seriously, why does Natalie have to bring everybody along with her? I mean, I can't stick that guy. *points*

Near: *not looking up* Gee, thanks.

Mello: Not you Sheep. Though I despise you too. I'm on about that guy.

Ichigo: Where…the hell am I…? Why am I here?

Natalie: *enters skipping* Hello my babies! *Sees the orange haired intruder* Hey, Ichigo, what are you doing here?

Ichigo: I have no idea.

Natalie: Get back to Bleach!

Ichigo: *disappears in a puff of smoke*

Natalie: That's better. Anyway! Morning! Guess what?

Light: I have love mail? :D

Natalie: Wrong again sucka! You have hate mail :D

Light: What!? How can anyone hate me?

Natalie: Well I do.

L: To be honest, you're a bit of a pr*ck Light-kun.

Light: Are you kidding? You said I was your first friend!

L: I lied.

Natalie: Shall we all read Light's hate mail? :D

Mello: I'd love to.

Light: The hell have _you_ got against me!?

Mello: Dude, you tried to kill me! Then you and your psycho boyfriend did!

Mikami:….Deleeeeete….

Light:….Right.

Misa: Light! You have a boyfriend!? Misa Misa is you're one and only!

Light: Great job Mello, now look at what you've done. Or should I say bellow!? Hahaha! Y'see cause his name is Mello, and he bellowed about Mikami…?

Everyone: *silent*

Misa: I don't get it.

Natalie: Ugh! Guys! Can we please get on to our first guest? There's some really great questions from people here!

Light: Okay, okay fine.

Natalie: Yay! ^^ *claps excitedly* Now, our first guest today iiiiis…. **draco21799**! :D Hello there!

**Draco**: Can I have a Ryuk plush instead? No offense Matt, I respect gamers.

Natalie: Sure! Here ya go *Hands over awesome Ryuk plushie*

Matt: That's cool dude. Peace out.

Mello: Matt what the f*ck was that?

Matt: What? Draco respects gamers. That's pretty cool. I don't mind if they want a Ryuk plushie instead.

Mello: I meant your language. 'Peace out'? What the f*ck?

Natalie: Mello will you stop swearing!? People may find it offensive.

Mello: But, that's who I am! *grumbles*

**Draco**: Matt, If you could be in any video game, what would it be?

Matt: *Mouth drops open and ciggy falls out* That's a hell of a question.

Mello: Matt! You're burning a hole in my favourite shirt!

Matt: _You're_ favourite shirt? It's mine & I'm wearing it *brushes off ciggy*

Mello: I know. You look sexy in it *wiggles eyebrow suggestively*

Light: Ugh. I'm gonna throw up now.

Natalie: Oh hush up prissy pants! They're cute! ^^

Near: Doesn't Matt have a question to answer?

Matt: Oh yeah! Man that is a toughie. Um, well…

Mello: If you say Mario, there's no explaining my following actions.

Matt: *poker face* Haha, yeah… Well, I'd love to be in Zelda, Link is seriously cool! But like, Metal Gear Solid is one of my favourite games…

Natalie: He's dying to say Mario.

Matt: No! No I'm not! *quickly returns to game*

Mello: *eye twitches*

**Draco**: Ryuk and L, have you ever tried apples in chocolate? You could do an episode about your teamup to make the world a fruitier and more sugary world!

L: That my friend, is a genius plan. Sadly, I have had many agents out on the field to persuade people to eat more candy, but my forces are combatted by healthy nutritionists! D:

Natalie: Oh noes! D:

L: And I adore chocolate apples. They are my favourite Halloween candy.

Natalie: What about you Ryuk?

Ryuk: ….*Silently stares at the apple covered in chocolate in front of him*

Natalie: Um, Ryyyyyuk…?

Ryuk: Y'see… apples are juicy and nice and good for the Shinigami body, but I'm not sure what chocolate would do to me…

Mello: Aw man you gotta eat it. We have to see!

Ryuk: Are you kidding? It may damage my perfect Shinigami body! I have a female back at home who I've been impressing for months!

Light: *Mouth drops open*

Rem: *Sulks in a corner* What am I even here for?

Natalie: Gooooo on Ryuk! Try it! Please!?

Ryuk: No!

Natalie: What would persuade you to eat it?

Ryuk:….Hmmm. I know. If the people asking questions would like to see what would happen, they should hand over a Ryuk token in their reviews next time! Only if they want to know what happens though.

Natalie: What, like this? *Hands over Ryuk token from thin air*

Ryuk: That's right. Hyuk hyuk.

Near: That's like what Light used to try and get out of his hair being dyed.

Light: Where d'you think he learnt it from? *smug*

Natalie: It's also to engage the reader, right Ryuk? To let them have some control?

Ryuk: Yeah…hyuk hyuk.

Natalie: Then that's settled ^^ You may continue, awesome guest :D

**Draco**: L, statistically speaking, what is the chance of me matching(or higher) your intellect based off of these statistics; Incredible logic and reasoning, High IQ, Love of everything sweet and delicious, and being bilingual.

Mello: Oh mah gawd! It's an L clone!

Matt: Seriously dude, do you have black hair?

L: Hmmm… *calculating*

Everyone else: *Eagerly awaiting*

L: I'd say there was a total of 60% chance based on those statistics alone that you match my intelligence. I don't know whether you are anti-social, childish, hate to lose, or have other traits of mine that would also help me to deduce if you are or not. But the facts that you have given me are enough to give me a 60% probability.

Everyone else (minus prissy pants): Oooooo! *impressed*

Natalie: You must be pretty smart Draco :D

**Draco**:Misa, Would you date me if I was the real Kira and/or Light was mur-, er, killed in an "accident"?

Natalie: I'm pretty sure we can arrange this "accident" :D

Misa: No! Light can't die! I loved him even when we thought we weren't the Kira's! Um, even though we like, totally aren't. Y'know, that's why we think we're not Kira…

L: *Facepalms*

Rem: Why do I even bother trying to protect her?

Natalie: I'm sure Light might have a say in this. Light…? What are you doing?

Light: *Sat in Beyond's corner, mumbling* There must be a way to fake my death… get rid of Misa… :D

Misa: What's my Knight Light doing? :D

Natalie: Um… whispering a song. Maybe you should leave him alone for a while O_o

Mello: *Bursts out laughing* Night Light? Isn't that what babies have? Is Light a baby toy?

Matt: Um, I think she meant Knight in shining armour actually Mello…

Mello: He will forever be a Night Light to me.

Light: Great.

**Draco**: Beyond, Strawberry, blueberry, or grape jam? Mine's strawberry.

Beyond: STRAWBERRY! KYAHAHAHA!

L: Have you even tried any other flavour B?

Beyond:….STRAWBERRY!

L: I thought not.

Natalie: Aw, leave the strawberry nutter be. Pun intended!

Light: You're so funny. *Rolls eyes*

Natalie: Keep it up Night Light and this "accident" will happen.

Mello: Yeah! I knew it's a catchy name! *Looks pointedly at Matt*

Matt: *Sighs and returns to game.*

**Draco**: Near What would you say if I build a life size Ferrari car out of legos?

Near: I would say that I am a fan of your work. And perhaps try to re-create it. You've posed me with an excellent challenge now *Tiny smile*

Natalie: Yay! I love the tiny smile! ^^

Mello: Can you build me a massive bar of chocolate out of lego? You'd have a massive fan if you do *Puppy dog eyes*

Natalie: Quit begging, cheeky. Why don't you ask Near?

Mello: *Splutters* Ask the Sheep? How's he gonna build with his hooves?

Near: *Sigh*

Natalie: Mello!

Mello: What? :(

Natalie: Behave!

Mello: Yeah, like I know what that means *wink*

Natalie: It is such a good job I love you and your cheekiness.

Mello: Come on now, who could resist?

**Draco**: Mello, What kind of chocolate tastes best to you?

Mello: Excellent question! Without a doubt it's the milk chocolate bars that have twenty squares in them! Any brand would do, I'm not fussy. But definitely the bars of milk chocolate… *drools and rushes to get one*

L: How can it be that easy to choose? D:

Mello: *Chomps away*

**Draco**: Ryuk, If the world ran out of apples, what would you do?

Ryuk: Ran…ran out of apples…?

Natalie: You look green Ryuk…

Ryuk: Ugh! I can't go back to eating those sandy excuses for apples back home! Man, from my withdrawals I'd be a walking contortionist twenty four seven! I…I can't! Don't make me! *hops around madly*

Natalie: Wow, wow, it was only a what if question Ryuk! Your apples are safe.

Ryuk: *stands still* Really?

Natalie: Yes. There there…

Ryuk: That was so scary!

Natalie: I, um, I'm sure it was… *Mouths* Help!

**Draco**: Light, How would you react if I was controlling you as my pawn, and I was the real Kira?

Light: *Gasps* _You_ controlling _me_? How dare you!

L: Light-kun-

Light: Why you rotten person! How dare you defile a God?

L: Light-kun-

Light: I'll show you who's controlling who here! *Goes in pocket*

L: Kira!

Light: _What_!?

L: *stares*

Beyond: *Stares*

Watari: *Stares*

Everyone: *Stares*

Universe: *Stares*

L: Gotcha.

Light: Damn it. I mean, I'm not really Kira, I was just going in my pocket for a sweet…

L: You're Kira percentage is now 99.99% Due to the fact there's always a slight possibility until you actually admit you are Kira…

Light: No! I'm innocent! See? *pulls out Haribo gummy sweet*

L: *Stares at sweets, suddenly getting on his hands and knees with his tongue hanging out*

Light: Uh…here! Fetch the sweets L! *Throws candy*

L: *Battle cries and runs after it*

Near: *Shakes head* This is just getting weirder and weirder.

**Draco**: That's all my questions(for now). Bye bye!

Natalie: Bye! Thank you for your questions!^^ I hope you're not too weirded out and come back… :( But now here's our second guest! :D Yay! Guys, **I Am The Real L** is back :D Now cheer for our returning guest.

Everyone: *Forces a cheer*

Natalie: Welcome back :D

**I Am The Real L**: Matt plushie?!

Natalie: Indeed! Here ya go! *hands over the Matt plushie*

**I Am The Real L**: THIS IS HATE MAIL FOR LIGHT IMAGAY

Natalie: Yes! *fist pumps!*

Light: Oh here we go. The backwards name spells I'm a gay. Wow. You're so original! Like I've not heard it before! At least Night Light was new!

Mello: *Sticks tongue out at Matt* Haha!

Matt: *sighs*

Light: You all suck! *Runs away and starts eating ice cream straight from the carton while watching soppy romance films*

Natalie: I love Light hate mail :D

Misa: Liiiiiight! I'll comfort yoooouh!

Light: *Screams* No! Stay back! *Makes a cross out of his index fingers*

Misa: Come hereeeee! :D

Light: Noooooooooooo!

Everyone else: *Awkward*

Natalie: Well that was uncomfortable. Let's move on!

**I Am The Real L**: So bb could you stalk everybody for OVER 9000 jars of strawberry jam?

Beyond: *Crawls on the floor excitedly* Of course! I already stalk everyone in this room! KYAHAHAHA!

Light: What!?

L: B is extremely helpful to me in this sense. I only asked for the dirt on you and your girlfriend though, the rest must be…um…curiosity.

Light: You asked a murderer to stalk me!?

L: Nice rubber duck by the way.

Light: _Ryuzaki_! You took pictures of me in the _bath_!?

L: Only observed you. Mr. Yagami helped.

Light: _Dad_!

Sochiro: Sorry son. It had to be done.

Light: Dios mio! *starts speaking Spanish from sheer frustration*

**I Am The Real L**: Light can you give BB grape jelly

Light: Are you kidding me!? Give jelly to the guy who _stalked_ me?

Beyond: That's present tense Night Light. KYAHAHAHA!

Light: *Shudders*

Natalie: Yes!

Light: What!? Why!? Are you _insane_!?

Natalie: I just like making you do stuff you don't wanna ^^ And also, our great guest told you to. So do it!

Light: *grumbles and walks up to Beyond, holding out a plate of green jelly* Here you go Beyond. Some grape jelly *Rolls eyes*

Beyond: *Stares at it and squints*

Light: Uh…

Beyond: *sniffs it*

Light: Dude!

Beyond: *Smacks the bottom of the plate so it flies upward and meets with Light's face, covering him in jelly* KYAHAHAHA *runs to his corner*

Light: *unimpressed* Brilliant.

**I Am The Real L**: Light can you admit you're Kira to Matsuda who has a loaded gun

Matsuda: Oh, when did this get here? *Holds up gun* Cool! I'm getting free stuff! :D

Light: Wow. Ooooooh no. I am not doing anything else they ask me to! Nope nope and no way. I've just finished cleaning my face from the last demand!

Natalie: *Gives superawesomemegaultra glare of outrageousness and death*

Light: Sheesh! Okay okay! You could've just asked… *stands to face a happy looking Matsuda*

Matsuda: Oh! Hi there Light! Look what I got! It just appeared! :D

Light: Um…uh that's… great Matsuda.

Matsuda: I know! I like this questions thing! *twirls gun on finger*

Light: Matsuda, I….I have something… something I need to – Will you stop waving that damn thing around!? You're making me more nervous then I already am damn it!

Matsuda: It's okay Light! I have it under control! What did you want to tell me?

Light: No – would you just - *Sigh* Fine, I'm k- YEOW!

Matsuda: *horrified* Oh no! I pressed the trigger by accident! Light! I'm so sorry!

Light: You bleep bleep bleep! You bleeping shot me in my bleeping foot! Bleep bleep bleeeeeep!

Natalie: Light's words had to be bleeped as they were too vulgar to even star out! Anyway… *returns to watching happily*

Mello: You deserved it you jerk.

Natalie: You've not finished your task yet Light! Remember!

Light: Are you bleeping kidding me right now!? I have a bleep bleeping hole in my foot!

Natalie: *The superawesomemegaultra* -

Light: FINE! Matsuda!? I'm bleeping Kira! For bleeps sake! You idiot! Every other bleeper in this room knows! I AM KIRA! *Hops round in pain*

Matsuda: =O… Light's hallucinating! Somebody help him!

Light: *Screams as two men in white suits cart him off* Matsuda you useless piece of bleep! Why are you even on the task force!? You little - *Voice trails off*

Natalie:….*Phew* At least he's gone :D

Misa: Nooooooooooooooo! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait! *tries to run after him*

Natalie: Nope, you have to stay here missy.

Misa: But, but-

Natalie: *Hands make-up*

Misa: Yaaaaaaaay! ^^ *goes to play with make-up*

**I Am The Real L**: L can you eat veggies and sit normal for a day

L: Wait, what!? I thought we were punishing Light here!

Natalie: Oh Lawli! I'm sorry D: But you're really gonna have to do it.

L: But…I…is this 'cause you think you're the real L? I'm the real one!

Mello: Then why don't you prove it by doing the task. Y'know, show how strong you are. Wammy's mentor is strong and could overcome this. *Smirks*

L: Y-you're right. I can do this!

Natalie: *whispers* Thanks Mello!

L: Right! Here I go! Any second now! I'm gonna stand up straight! Watari are you watching? Yup! I'm gonna do it. Right here, right now. You guys should watch. I'm going. I'm ready. It's now or never-

Watari: Get on with it!

L: *Takes deep breath and stands up, pushing his swivel chair away. 'Chariots of Fire' starts playing in the back ground, as in slow motion, L straightens his spine and stands in an upright position*

Everyone: *Watches in awe*

L: Yes! There! I've done it! :D…. This is killing me! D:

Beyond: *Slaps L on the back* And you've got a whole day of it! With veggies too!...KYAHAHAHAHA!

L: *Glares and grumbles, struggling to still stand up right*

Matt: Sorry L, but here's your veggies. *Gives plate full of carrots and broccoli*

L: *Gasps* Even looking at it makes me feel ill! What is that? _What_, is _that_!?

Natalie: It's a carrot!

L: Ugh. Well, okay. I can do this. *Slowly takes the tiniest bite off the end of the carrot* BLURGH! This is disgusting! Who…why…This isn't edible! *Coughs and splutters*

Near: Good luck L. I think you'll need it.

L: Why me? Why!?

**I Am The Real L**: Misa is a slut now admit it

Misa: What!? Dx

Natalie: I knew from day one :D

Misa: Natalieeeeeeeeeeee! Dx

Natalie: Oh God, where is Light when you need him!? Hurry back from the loony bin Light! I actually need you!

Misa: Naaaatalieeee!

Natalie: *clutches ears*

Mello: You are a bit of a slapper. Look at your make-up and hardly there clothes.

Misa: There's nothing wrong with my corset! And little skirt! I like to show a bit of flesh!

Near: A bit _too_ much flesh I think.

Misa: *Cries*

Near: Now I feel bad.

Natalie: Don't worry, she does this all the time-

Near: I meant for my ears.

Natalie: Ah! Fair enough!

I Am The Real L: That is all

Natalie: Thank you for asking again! :D We hope you come back ^^ Oh mah gawd! We have another returning guest! ^^ I feel so lucky :D Anyway, here's **ScarredScareCrow** again! :D This time do a Mexican wave for our returning guest.

Everyone: *hurries into a line and does a successful wave*

Natalie: Yay! ^^ Hello again! Here is your Matt plushie! *gives plushie*

**ScarredScareCrow**: Holy crap... Everyone's questions were normal except mine… XD

Natalie: It's okay! Randomness rocks my world xD

**ScarredScareCrow**: *Walks out of corner after hugging Natalie*

Natalie: =O Guys did ya see that? I got a hug! ^^

Light: *Returns from no-where in a strait jacket* Big wow. It's only a hug.

Natalie: *Glares* None of you guys give me any, I am happy to receive hugs! Humph!

Misa: LIGHT!

Light: Oh no! *Attempts to run away but fails miserably in his strait jacket and is tackled to the floor by a Misa hug*

Natalie: Although…her hugs I'm not too sure about.

Mello: Take down! *impressed*

Near: *Winces* Shall we get on with the questions?

**ScarredScareCrow**: Ok how about this...  
Meeellloooo, what would you do if I told you that I found your diary and sold it to Natalie while we were in the corner eating jam? *Grabs Mello plushi and throws at window*

Mello: *Goes pale* That…that question _is_ just a 'what If', right? And watch what you're doing with plushie me! :(

Natalie: Why? Does it matter if it's a what if?

Mello: *Nervous* Haha, nooooo, of course not! Just wanna check…

Natalie: Thanks **ScarredScareCrow**! *Holds out leather notebook with 'Mello's Diary' stuck on the front*

Mello: D:! No! Give it back!

Natalie: *flips to random page and hold it out of reach* Ahem, Wednesday 15th of August, 2012! Today I found out Matt has some stupid fling or crush for the character Mario.

Matt: *Blushes*

Natalie: So I went online and bought- …*blushes* Um, Mello, take this back.

Mello: *equally mortified* I'm just thankful you didn't read it out.

Natalie: N-next question please?

**ScarredScareCrow**: Oh and Natalie u rock XD oh and I know this is really out of the blue but I saw this kid that looked just like Near at this playground and I think Near isn't pregnant, HE WAS PREGNANT... Erm. Yeah...

Natalie: *dances around uncontrollably* Thank you so much! :D You are so nice! ^^ Did you hear that you lot? Did ya? Isn't that sooooooo nic-

Near: Never mind _that_! It's the second bit I heard! I am _not_ pregnant! That wasn't me! I don't ever go outside! I mean, what is sunshine, really!?

Mello: *snickers* It's true that you don't go out. But you being worked up is a first. A funny first.

Near: Shut _up_ you blonde haired little goat! Yeah, _goat_! I'm a sheep, all cuddly and nice and loved, and you're just a goat!

Mello: *Speechless*

Near: *panting*…. I am so sorry. I completely lost myself there. It won't happen again.

Mello: Yeah, it's just your pregnant hormones-

Near: GOAT GOAT GOAT GOAT! Trim your beard you big fat _goat_!

L: What is going on….?

Natalie: I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out why Near thinks goat is an insult. I mean, sheep are white, Near is really white. I get that. But goat? O_o

Near:….I have to lay down. *Goes on lays on his white bed that appeared.*

**ScarredScareCrow**: Anyways Natalie, who's ur favourite DN pairing (Yaoi or not) and who's your favourite character in general? Mines Near (surprise, surprise) *Picks up Near plushi* well I don't have a pairing but who cares.

Natalie: *Squeals in delight* I have questions! :D Somebody asked _me_! ^^

Light: Get in the queue, we've all had questions.

Rem: I haven't…

Misa: Oh mah gawd Rem! Why did you have to upstage Light like that? You don't want me to be happy! *cries*

Rem: Misa! No, I didn't mean to! *Goes after her*

Natalie: Light, you're a rotten meanie! You should be ashamed! Now let me answer my questions in peace! *Ahem* Anyway, thank you for asking :D My favourite paring has to be Beyond and Naomi together! (I gathered that pairing me and L together wasn't allowed xD) I read a great fan fic of them together, and it made me see how possible it actually was and I enjoyed it so much that they are my fave pair!

Beyond: KYAHAH- Wait, Naomi Misora and me?

Naomi: Yeah, what!? He's the murderer I locked up!

Natalie: I know I know! But I even started writing a fan fic about you two together ^^ It _does_ work. You guys _are_ madly in love!

Naomi: Riiiiight….

Natalie: And my favourite character ever is L! ^^ *gives L swirly lolly pop*

L: Yay! Thanks! *tries to still stand upright*

Natalie: I just loved him so much ^^ He's adorable :D But please don't ask me who my second fave is, cause it'd be joint second between Near, Beyond, Matt, Mello, Naomi, Sayu, Matsuda, Ryuk, Gelus, Sochiro… pretty much everyone but Light.

Light: Gee, thank you.

Natalie: You shouldn't be such a jerk then should you!

Light: *Grumbles*

Misa: Where does Misa Misa come?

Natalie: Second from last. Light is bottom, you're not _as_ bad. Think of it as the lesser of two evils.

Misa: Whaaaa?

Natalie: Never mind _

**ScarredScareCrow**: Matt, what's your favourite computer brand?

Mello: If you say Nintendo…

Matt: Look, I don't rate Mario that highly alright!? I just like his moustache! He's a bloke who can really pull it off. Like Sochiro.

Sochiro: *Beams*

Mello: Riiiiight. I'm watching you Mail Jeevas.

Matt: *rolls eyes* It's probably the Gameboy for me. It's little so you can take it everywhere! :D

**ScarredScareCrow**: Near, who's the daddy?

Near: No…no more…I'm not a woman *rocks on the bed back and forth*

Mello: Woah…even I'm gonna leave off him for a while now. I don't want to kill the sheep.

Matt: Really?

Mello: Ye have little faith.

**ScarredScareCrow**: Mello, has L ever asked you any... Pedo related things? XD

L: Hey!

Mello: Not that I can remember…hmm…

L: *Chews thumbnail* Do people really think I'm a pervert…?

Mello: I remember he did ask if I was female or male though *Glares*

Light: Pretty much everyone's asked that to be honest.

Mello: Graw!

Matt: *Holds Mello back*

Mello: Let me at the priss boy!

Matt: No! No, calm down! The incy wincy spiiider climbed up the water spout…

Mello: *relaxes* Dooown came the raiiin aaaand washed the spider out…

Near: What are we even witnessing?

**ScarredScareCrow**: Light, are you really in love with Misa?

Light: *Chokes on his peanut he was currently eating*

Misa: Of course he does! Knight Light loves his Misa Misa! ^^

Light: *recovers* Misa! Look! Make-up and skimpy clothes over there!

Misa: =O Where!? *Turns around*

Light: *Violently shakes his head*

Natalie: Misa really needs to dump your ass.

**ScarredScareCrow**: L, are you related to Near, y'know. U guys having the same eyes..

L: People often think we're related for some reason… He is very similar to me. Maybe to be the kind of detective that I am – a very good and logical one – you end up having a certain look about you? It's the best theory out of the little that I can form together.

**ScarredScareCrow**: BB- are you in love with Rem?

Rem: *Aghast*

Beyond: Rem? Not really. I think she's too much in love with Misa anyways KYAHAHA! I'm currently searching for my one true jam loving gal!

**ScarredScareCrow**: Watari, has L ever eaten a vegetable? Roger, stop dancing please.

Watari: I believe today has been his very first day…

L: *Shudder* I still gag at the memory.

Watari: It would do him-

Roger: Hey I just met you!

Watari:…The world of good…

Roger: And this is crazy! *Wiggles hips*

Watari: Oh no…

Roger: But here's my number! *Jazz hands* So call me maybe!

Watari: Stop! _Please_!

**ScarredScareCrow**: Misa, you should break up with Light.

Natalie: I said that too! *high five* :D

Misa: What!? Never! I would die for my Light!

Light: You said it. Remember that.

Natalie: You're so cruel!

**ScarredScareCrow**: *throws DN manga at L* Light is Kira! Flip to the almost last page  
Mwahahhahahahahahahahhahaahh ahahaha!

Beyond: KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tell me, do you like jam? KYAHAHAHAHA!

Natalie: Are you making a move? O_o

L: I knew it! I knew it I did! Well, so did everyone else, but I kneeeew! *dances happily*

Mello: After this questions thing, you're going doooooown!

Matt: Finally! Solid proof!

Light: Seriously? How d'you know it's not fake?

Near: Because I was there and so were a few others.

Light: Don't worry, I'll make it look like you're clinically insane… then no one will believe you!

Near: *Twirls hair*We'll see…

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry! I had to cut this short, because it was getting so long! So this is just part one, and everyone else's will be in part two! :D I thought I'd post this now to show that I'm still here and not abandoning you! :D And I'll get to writing part to straight away. I'm probably writing as you're reading! (bearing in mind it's not up already and you're not reading this in the future) :P Thank you for all the amazing questions! Lots I've not seen before! They're really good :D I'm impressed with you guys, and so happy! You're really nice ^^ Anyway, part two coming asap!**


	4. Matsuda is A Unicorn

**A/N: Here is part two! :D Thank you for all your questions! :D I hope you didn't wait too long! I've literally just finished this! Anyway, I promise I've been working my butt off to answer your questions, and here you go! Hope you enjoy :D**

Natalie: We have another new guest :D Please welcome Sammie! Here is your Matt plushie! *Gives the plushie away*

**Sammie**: Ooh ooh ooh! Matt plushie, yo. o.o :D

Natalie: Yeah I know! ^^ I seriously want one…it…it'd be okay to give myself one, right? I mean, I host this thing… O.o *picks up Matt plushie and cuddles it* ^^ So, take it away Sammie :D

**Sammie**: Okiee doke. Quessstions!  
Matt, (because I know Mello won't take it well) ARE YOU AND MELLO GAY FOR EACH OTHER?! Alssooo, were you dissapointed in the DN anime where you were only in one episode and in that epi, you died? Must've sucked.

Matt: Uh oh. Mello, don't-

Mello: *stands on a table* I am very _very_ proud to be Matt's boyfriend! Yes, I love him! I am gay for him as you put it! I am!

Matt: *Shakes his head and sighs* Yes Sammie, what he means is we're very much in love with each other :) Just, y'know how he can get.

Mello: What does that mean!?

Matt: Nothing Mello…it means nothing… Anyways, yeah I guess I was a little disappointed! I mean, Sensei Obata drew me and spent so much time creating me that I did actually expect to be in it longer. And, well, y'know dying always sucks. But it's alright, I managed to get quite a big fan base as it is *Smiles happily*

Natalie: I love Matt smiles! ^^

Mello: Do you just love everyone's smiles?

Natalie: When Light smiles he always looks pretty creepy to me.

Light: Oh here we go! Already with the bullying. *puts on stupid voice* Oh, isn't Light such a paedophile? Isn't Light so gay? Isn't Light so blah blah blah! No I am not!

Natalie:…*blinks* Light, maybe you should take a chilling time out…

Light: Humph! I can handle it.

Natalie: If you're sure…

Light: *Unconsciously grabs his ice cream carton*

**Sammie**: L, can I like, hug you? You're so freaking kawaii! Uhmmm... Hm... If there were no sweets in the entire universe, would you 1) eat fruits 2) eat veggies 3) implode or 4) explode?

L: Um, uh, sure you can! But, I can't believe I'm asking this, but what is Kawaii?

Natalie: It's a Japanese term for cute! And she's right, you are so damn kawaii it's unbearable! ^^

L: Right, okay then…

Natalie: C'mon, huggy time! ^^

L: Okay! *While still standing straight, reaches up and gives **Sammie** a big hug*

Natalie: Naw! ^^ I wish you'd give me hugs L :(

L: Yeah…Oh, that question is my worst nightmare! But it's okay, I made a back up plan if that ever happened. I'd start by eating fruits such as strawberries and cherries and watermelon that I do now anyway, and start to try and make my own production of sweets. The fruit would keep me going a while until I down right needed sugar, so I'd eat…well, sugar. Pure sugar. As that's not a sweet but I'd eat it! But if all that failed… number 3)

Natalie: *gasps* Never! D:

L: It's okay. I doubt it'd happen. Probably a 0.05% chance if that. The world is a very large place.

Natalie: *Slows racing heart* Phew!

Light: Why would you care so much if L imploded?

Natalie: =O Because he's amazing! And I love him!

Light: What if I imploded?

Natalie:…..what about it?

Light: Tch! You're just so nice! Don't you like me at all!?

Misa: I love you! :D

Light: Be quiet Misa.

Natalie: There was only one time I liked you, and that's when you lost your memories about being Kira. You were pretty much like L, except… like, less cool and cute with less sweets and epicness. But yeah, I liked you then. But that's it!

Light:….Fine. *Stalks off*Does anybody like the real me?

Misa: I do!

Light: Sod off Misa!

Natalie: *Feeling bad for Misa* Here Misa. A little teddy for your collection *gives plushie Misa*

Misa: Yay! Thank you! :D I knew you liked me really ^^

Natalie:…only sometimes.

**Sammie**: Light, did you know you remind me of Justin Bieber? (no offense to any JB fans3) first, your hairstyle & JB's old hairstyle are...pretty gay. & I don't like you! [muahaha. Hate mail]

Light: Why!? What have I done to you people!? I'm giving you a better world damn it!

Natalie: Muhahahahaha! ^^ More Light hate mail! ^^

Light: My hairstyle, I'll have you know, has women falling at my feet! I am gorgeous!

Mello: *Splutters*

Light: *glares* I am! Ask Misa! Or Takada! *smug*

L: Maybe you should ask half the female population if they think I'm better looking than you. *cute grin*

Natalie: *dies*

Light: Oh yeah, sure. I bet they'll vote for you *rolls eyes and smiles*

L: We'll see.

Natalie: *Comes back to life! Le gasp!* Light stop smiling. You'll be arrested by the paedo police.

Mello: BUUUURN again!

Light: You guys hate me!

Near: *mutters* look who 's catching on.

Light: What!? Since when do you make come backs!?

Misa: Oh Light! Will you sing a JB song for your Misa Misaaa? ^^

Light: Never!

Takada: Misa, you're so pathetically childish *smiles cruelly and puts glasses on*

Natalie: Oh I really don't like you either! You're so haughty and stupid! Light obviously doesn't love you!

Takada: *Gasps* H-he does! Don't you Light!?

Light: Uh…

Misa: No! Misa is his one and only!

Light: Haha… Oh, um, to the guest, about JB, I really don't think I look like him…

Takada: We spent time together in a hotel!

Misa: Well he _marries_ me!

Beyond: KYAHAHAHA!

Misa: RAW! *pounces on Takada and they cat fight*

Natalie: *Rolls eyes* Let's leave them to it.

**Sammie**: Misa, can you please be less annoying and clingy? It's irritating.

Misa: *Still fighting* Ugh! You little slut! *Slaps Takada*

Takada: How dare you! *Tries to get free*

Natalie: Um, Misa…?

Misa: I'll kill you! I'll kill you with my Death note!

Light: _Misa_! *groans*

Misa: *Abruptly stops fighting* Uh, um, that's if I had one! Which I don't! *Smiles!*

Takada: Crazy b*tch.

Misa: *Screams and attempts to hit Takada again, who runs away*

Natalie: *holds her back* Misa! You're being talked to by our guest! Now go stand by Rem. She calms you down.

Misa: Fine, Rem? Hey, where is she?

Everyone: *Looks round for her*

Ryuk: Hyuk hyuk hyuk….

Mello: Something tells me we won't be seeing Takada anymore…

Natalie: *Facepalms* There's so much emotion here. Misa, answer our brilliant guest please!

Misa: *Happier now* What do you mean by clingy? Misa isn't clingy. That would be annoying!

Light: Tell me about it.

Misa: Why don't you like Misa Misa? Dx

**Sammie**: *hands her make-up* You're welcome.- _-

Misa: Yaaaaaaaay! Misa Misa likes this girl! ^^ Sammie, we're BFFs! ^^

Near: Another one? O_o

Light: She can be rather fickle.

Misa: Lalalala! *Puts make up on*

**Sammie**: Beyond, would you like some strawberry jam in strawberry jam with a side of strawberry jam? [dundunduun, strawberryjamception!] *holds out sj in sj w/ side of sj*

Beyond: So…..much….jam! :D Strawberry jam! KYAHAHAHAHAHA! *takes the sj in sj with the side of sj, and runs to his corner cackling*

L: Oh no…he shouldn't have that much jam…

Watari: Roger! Quick! We can't have another jam overload!

Roger: Let's get him! *charges for Beyond with Watari*

Beyond: KYAHAHAHA! No one shall separate me from my jam! *runs away and crawls onto the ceiling*

Watari: *Out of breath* How…how does he do that?

Beyond: I can pretty much do anything *Smiles*

Natalie: Yay! Another smile! ^^ Beyond smile! ^^

Light: *sigh* But when _I_ smile….

Roger: Don't do it B! You can have the jam! But in moderation! Please Beyond, come down!

Beyond: *Deliberating*

L: *Softly* Come down B.

Beyond:…..*Slowly comes down and eats a little jam*

Natalie: Yay! ^^ Well done B! Have a lil jam :D

Beyond: KYAHAHAHA! Yes! *Eats jam* Thank you **Sammie**!

Everyone else: *Relaxes hugely*

**Sammie**: Mello, can't you get a haircut? PLEASE. your girly hairstyle is bothering me! TT no offense.

Mello: No offense? No offense!? Of _course_ I take offense! I love my style!

Matt: C'mon Mells, she didn't mean it nastily.

Mello: But…But I love my hair!

Matt: I know you do. But we have to do as our guests say, y'know that.

Mello: *horrified* No!

Natalie: Yes! ^^ *scissors appear* Brace yourself!

Mello: No, no way! Natalie, get away from me! *Backs away*

Natalie: Oh come here! *Grabs Mello and starts snipping* There! ^^

Mello: *Touches hair* OH MY GOD! _What have you done_!?

Natalie: Oh…maybe I cut too much…

Everyone else: *Stares at Mello*

Light: *snorts* Nice Mohawk!

Mello: *Screams and puts a paper bag over his head* Natalie! I'll get you for this!

Natalie: I'm sorry! D: It'll only last for a day, don't worry! These are magic scissors, they're not permanent!

Mello: They better not be!

**Sammie**: Matsuda, if there were unicorns, would you ride them with me to like, Narnia?!

Matsuda: Oh mah gawd! You have Unicorns!? :D

Light: She said _if_.

Natalie: Light, hush!

Light: :O *Grumbles*

Matsuda: I'd go anywhere on a unicorn! :D Hey…this is my first question! :D Yay! ^^

Light: How…how did you get to be on the task force?

Matsuda: I'll happily go to Narnia with you! :D

Natalie: Haha, aw! ^^

**Sammie**: Near, ... Sorry. No questions for you, really, BUT HERE IS A TOY. *hands him a shiny toy car* ._. Dou itashimashite.

Natalie: Arigatou! :D

Near: *tries to hide his excitement* Well, that is nice of you, thank you very much **Sammie**! Indeed, arigatou! *Tiny smile* I'm just gonna go test this out… *plays with toy car enthusiastically on the floor*

Natalie: Aw! ^^

**Sammie**: Kaay. Thanks, Natalie. ;D *huggies* & Update! I laughed my butt off to ze whole..story thing.

Natalie: Thank you for your awesome questions questions! :D And the hug! ^^ Guys I got another one! :DDD I shall update asap for you :D Thank you again! Now we have another guest who is also new :D Hello there **Varianto A**! Here is your Matt plushie :D *Hands him over* wow, lots of these going today :D

Matt: It's because I rule ;)

**Varianto A**: Well well, it seems light had been burned by Natalies hatred. (well no one like kira anyway).

Natalie: Hells yeah! xD Another one in our club! :D

Light: There's a club now!? And I'll have you know I have many supporters!

Natalie: Yeah yeah, you keep telling yourself that!

**Varianto A**: Oh well, I have some questions for them. Can I?

Natalie: Of course! ^^ Fire away!

**Varianto A**: FIRST: L in a day, how much sweets can you eat?

L: Hmmm, the amount varies from day to day… I mean, while I've been on the case of this jerk *Points thumb to Light*

Light: Hey! I'm not Kira!

Mello: *Disbelief* He's still denying it?

Matt: Loser *beep boop*

L: Anyway, I've had plenty of sugar as I've used my deducing abilities a lot. For instance, I had 10 cups of tea, 3 cups of coffee, 2 lolly pops, 1 stack of sugar cubes, ham over watermelon, a plate of strawberries and cherries, and two slices of raspberry swirl cake complete with plenty of frosting.

Natalie: :O…..It's no wonder you're an insomniac!

Mello: You should be buzzing through this roof!

L: I can handle it *Smirk*

**Varianto A**: SECOND: Mello try be nice to Near. she just a kid, oops.

Near: Why does everybody think I'm a woman!? And pregnant!?

Mello: *Snicker*

Light: You can keep quiet, everyone thought you were a girl to begin with, Mellina.

Mello: Right! *rolls up sleeves*

Matt: Mells, please.

Mello: But you heard King Priss!

Matt: But you just laughed at Near being called a she.

Mello:….So? Who's side are you on Matt!?

Matt: *exasperated* There are no sides!

Near: Do I really look fat to you people? *Checks out belly inconspicuously*

Beyond: KYAHAHAHA! You've got him self-conscious now!

Near: *blushes like mad* I…I'm not! I'm just proving I'm not big and pregnant.

Mello: Looks like you're gonna need bigger pyjamas soon!

Near: *Gasps*

Natalie: Mello!

Near: I'm not pregnant! For crying out loud I am a…

Mello: Woman?

Near: No!

Mello: You're a what then?

Near: Um…I'm…I am… *Turns beetroot*

Natalie: Um Near? You better spit it out before you implode here…

Near: I'm a…virgin! *hides*

Beyond: No you don't! *Prods him out like he did Mello*

Near: Argh!

Mello: Told you it hurts!

Near: Please ground, swallow me whole…

Natalie: Aw Near! It's okay! Don't be embarrassed!

Near: Talking about….about intercourse is _brutal_.

Sayu: Try having my dad talk to you about it *shudder*

Sochiro: Sayu! I had to teach you about the birds and the bees! I gave you a very good sex talk.

Sayu: _Daaaad_!

Sochiro: Just don't let me find any more of those porn mags in the Yagami household please.

Light/Sayu: _Dad_!

Matt: You gotta love Sochiro.

**Varianto A**: THIRD: Light, have you fantasize yourself with Sayu? you know... dating or something?

Light: What is wrong with you!? No!

Natalie: Excuse me! Treat our guest with better respect please!

Light: But…but that question!

Natalie: Do I look like I care? They can ask whatever they like! You know that!

Light: This question thing is stupid! Sayu, no I haven't. *goes to hug her*

Sayu: *Backs away*

Light: Hey, what are you doing?

Sayu: That question has made me feel weird in a bad way about you.

Light: Oh for pete's sake, it was just a question!

Sayu: Dad! *cries to Sochiro*

Sochiro: Light, you're grounded.

Light: What!? What for!?

Sochiro: Making your sister cry!

Light: I didn't-

Sochiro: Wear the cone of shame.

Light:…but that's for Sayu.

Sochiro: Light Yagami! Put the cone of shame on this instant!

Light: *Reluctantly puts cone around his neck* Life sucks.

**Varianto **FOURTH: L, how about you dating with sayu?

L: No, I haven't really fantasised about me with anyone to be honest.

Matsuda: I have :D *gazes at Sayu dreamily*

Sayu: *flutters eyelashes*

Sochiro: You watch where you're putting your eyes Mister!

Matsuda: Yes Chief :(

Natalie: :( I want them together too!

Light: I don't want Matsuda genes in our family gene pool! The horror!

Natalie: Hush!

**Varianto A**: FIFTH: Soichiro-san become my father, please! m(_)m

Sochiro: *Beams* Sachiko! We have another family member :D

Sayu: Yay for siblings! ^^

Sachiko: Alright darling!

Light:…*grumbles*You better not eat my pizza. And don't even think about touching my potato chips!

Natalie: I really hope they're all eaten.

**Varianto A**: SIXTH: may you live a long life Natalie-san...

Natalie: Thank you very much Varianto A-sama! I dearly hope the same for you :D

**Varianto A**: SEVENTH: i forgot what i want to ask  
well thats all. have a nice day.

Natalie: I hate when that happens to me too :( Thank you for your great questions! :D Hope you come back for more! ^^ And have a great day too :D Next we have yet another new guest! :D Here is **BriGirl**! Welcome :D Matt plushie! *Hands over Matt plushie*

**BriGirl**: I like Matt plus hides! XD ahahahahhahhaah

Natalie: I really want a real life Matt plushie :( *Cuddles virtual one*

Beyond: KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you like jam?

Natalie: Beyond! Stop making passes at people who laugh manically!

Beyond: KYAHAHAHA! *dances away*

**BriGirl** Questions; 1. Light and L: Why don't you just say that you two are in love!? :D you know it's true!

L: *Almost swallows his spoon*

Light: What!?

Misa: Yeah! What!? You know Light only has eyes for his Misa Misa!

L: I beg your pardon **BriGirl**, but I hold no attraction for Light-kun!

Light: Love this guy!? With his insomnia and massive bags under his eyes!? Or the way he hates socks and wiggles his toes when they are cold? Or how he slurps his food, especially when he likes it? Or how about his morning hair that is never brushed and looks like it does right now? Or when his nose gets cold, it turns pink?

L: Uh…You've been observing me Light-kun…?

Everyone else: *Stares at Light*

Light: Um, n-no! Haven't you guys noticed all these things?

Mello: No way man.

Natalie: Yeah Light, that is a little creepy…

Light: But…but…ah! *runs away*

**BriGirl**: 2. Beyond: First off I loves YOU! I even have jam to lure to my house... :) I want to know what makes jam so special to you?

Beyond: SHE DOES HAVE JAM! :D

Natalie: Wow, she likes you too!

Beyond: KYAHAHAHA! Lure me away jam princess!

Mello: Jam princess? O_o

Near: He must have no chance now *shakes head and continues to play with toy car*

Beyond: Jam…jam is my saviour! It was all that was in there fridge…when I went to eat… she didn't shop, neither did he! Then I was left alone… all that I ate was jam… Watari found me before I ran out though!

Watari: Thankfully. *shudders* I don't know how his parents could just leave like that…

Beyond: That's why I love Jam! It's sweet and sticky and it was all I had at one point. But now it's all I want! KYAHAHAHAHA!

Natalie: Aw Beyond :( You're so cute!

**BriGirl**: 3. Matt and Mello: You two are the bomb diggady! When are you getting hitched? ;D

Mello: *Swaggers* Hell yeah we are! ;D I'm the mac daddy!

Matt: Then what am I?

Mello:…Mini daddy? I dunno. But we're not even planning to get married as of yet! So we don't have a wedding going on at the moment.

Natalie: Haha….yeah…. *puts wedding planner book away*

Matt: Natalie, are you planning us a wedding?

Natalie: Uh…no…? *Shifty eyes*

Mello: Natalie! We're not even engaged!

Natalie: I can't help it! Dx You guys are so cute together!

Mello: *Sigh*

Natalie: *whispers* Reviewers are welcome to the wedding!

Matt: _Natalie_!

Natalie: When it happens! They're invited when it happens…

Mello: Fine.

Natalie: *beams* And that'll be very soon ;)

Matt: I give up.

Natalie: Thank you for the questions **BriGirl**! :D We hope you'll decide to return! :D Speaking of returning…. Alice is back! Do a dance for our returner! :D

Everyone: *gets in a circle and does the hokeycokey*

Natalie: Welcome back!

**Alice**: Hi Alice again! And omg Matt plushie! :D

Natalie: I know! :D *Gives plushie*

**Alice**: Light I WILL DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!

Light: No! *Aghast*

Natalie: Yes! Hahahahaha!

Ryuk: Hyuk hyuk hyuk…

Beyond: KYAHAHAHA! Should be interesting…

Natalie: You know what that means Light…

Light: Please! Please no!

Natalie: Uh huh! :D Dye time!

Light: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo! D: *tries to run*

Beyond: I don't think so! *Grabs him and pins him down with Mello's help*

Natalie: Are you ready? *sink and dye appears out of nowhere*

Light: C'mon, can we talk about this?

Natalie: We've danced about it. Now suck it up and deal! *Starts to dye Light's hair*

Light: *Squirms* No! No please!

Natalie: There! :D All done! Just gotta let it dry!

Light: What have you done to me?

Natalie: We'll see soon enough :D In the meantime, more questions! ^^

**Alice**: Near will you marry me?! (Apparently Beyond is my dad thanks to my friend Taylor.) So Beyond we are divorced :(

Beyond: So no strawberry jam cake? :(

Natalie: Beyond you are such a playa!

Near: *blushes* R-really? This is sudden…

Mello: *outraged* What would you wanna marry him for!? He's a sheep!

Natalie: Mello! Hush! There's a proposal going on here!

Everyone: *Awaits answer silently*

Near: Um…well…gosh this is….*pushes toy car around nervously* Um…yes *Tiny smile*

Natalie: NAW! :D I can plan a wedding after all! ^^

Misa: Yaaaaaaaaay! Can Misa Misa be a bridesmaid Alice?^^

Natalie: :O I wanna be a bridesmaid! :(

Misa: Tough *sticks tongue out*

Natalie: Meanie!

Light: I think we should move on -_-

**Alice**: Mello more chocolate please! And OMG YOUR MY BROTHER! :D Plus Matt and you can move in anytime you want! :)

Mello: I am your brother :D Put it there sis *high five* And sure! I have a new order coming today, I'll have loads, so knock yourself out *Hands chocolate bar*

Matt: Yes! Room filled with video games here I come! :D And you can't moan now Mello, she's invited you too!

Mello: But…I'll never see you! D: And what do you mean moan!?

Matt: Aw of course you will! We'll still have baking Thursdays if that's okay with Alice! And um…nothing…

Mello: You promise? We'll have Thursdays?

Matt: I promise.

Mello: Alrighty! :D

**Alice**: Beyond do you like plain strawberries? :D

Beyond: What is a 'plain strawberry'? *cocks head to the side*

L: *Le gasp!* To say you're menna be like me, you've not got it nailed if you haven't had a strawberry! Here, try one *hands strawberry*

Beyond: *takes it wearily* Uh, okay… *lifts it up and licks it tentatively* Hmmmm… *eats it* They're… KYAHAHAHAHAHA… strawbalicious! *Steals plate and runs away*

L: Hey! Wait! No! D:

Beyond: KYAHAHAHAHA!

L: My strawberries! *sobs*

Natalie: I'll get you some more L, it's okay. Watari, get L some strawberries please? If that's okay?

Watari: Certainly.

Natalie: Thank you :D

**Alice**: L can we go to the candy store together? :)

L: *brightens up* Sure! I usually make Watari go, but sometimes when I feel up to it, I like to go. Sure we can go together!

**Alice**: Roger: Are you secretly a woman?

Near: Finally, it's not about me!

Mello: Makes a change!

Natalie: Near's just got engaged, be nice :D

Roger: :O No! No I am not! I understand the outrage you must feel now Near. I am sorry.

Near: *mutters* At least you're not the 'pregnant' one.

**Alice**: Matt, Mello, Misa, Light, Near, and L what would you name your first girl?

Misa: Ooooo I like this question! :D Misa Misa! ^^

Light: *facepalms*

Natalie: Really…?

Misa: Why not?

Natalie: You're called Misa.

Misa: Yeah! :D

Natalie:….Never mind.

Matt: What d'you reckon Mells?

Mello: We're having children now!?

Matt: No Mello, not yet -_-

Mello: Ah okay. Hmmmm. Something tough, but pretty. Not a flowery name.

Matt: Kayleigh?

Mello: No, more like, Talia.

Matt: Nah. Maybe something more oriental?

Natalie: You guys are gonna take forever -_-

Light: I'm not having children.

Misa: Whaaaaaaaat? D: *cries*

Light: *clutches ears* Alright alright! Misa Misa it is!

Misa: Yay! ^^

Light: My poor ear drum.

L: Um, children?

Natalie: Yep :D

L: Um…if I have to answer this, it'd be a single letter. To protect her identity. But her real name would be something beautiful that reflected her…

Everyone: *awe*

L: Uh, I have work to do! *leaves*

Near: I'd name her something beginning with L, in a gesture to my mentor. For example, Lucy. But to be honest, I'm not thinking about children *Blushes*

**Alice**: Misa do you shop at HotTopic?! Mello wanna dress up as Max and Iggy from Maximum Ride?! lol sorry for the randomness!

Natalie: Don't be sorry! Randomness rules! :D

Misa: Oh my gosh! *squeals* I love that shop! I get most of my underwear and accessories from there! :D Do you shop there? :D

Mello: Sure! I'll cosplay!

Matt: What's Maximum Ride…?

Mello: I have no idea :D I don't care! Alice, let's do this.

Natalie: Hey, Light's back! :D

Light: My…my beautiful auburn hair! Dx *Runs hands through his brightly coloured orange hair*

Natalie: Um…It looks great…*tries not to laugh*

Beyond: KYAHAHAHAHA!

L: *Snickers*

Misa: Light! What have you done!?

Light: Yes! She may leave me alone now she doesn't like it :D

Misa: You look beautiful! :D

Light: No! D: *runs away*

Natalie: Thank you so much for coming back Alice :D Hope you want to again! ^^ Guys we have someone else here who is new too! :D Here is our next guest, **NightCircus12** :D

**NightCircus12**: So just to make this clear we get plushies if we review? I'm not saying I'm reviewing just because of that *laughs nervously.

Natalie: You sure do :D *Hands over Matt plushie* Haha, it's okay, I'd do the same for Matt plushies xD I really want one :(

**NightCircus12**: I have a question for Bb, Near, and L. are u guys related or just cousins? its seriously weird how you all look alike.

L: Wow, another look alike question O_o I didn't think I looked that much like Near, or vice versa! But Beyond –

Beyond: KYAHAHAHAHA! Sadly we aren't related. But I dress myself up to look as much like L as is humanly possible! I want to be just like him! KYAHAHAHAHA!

L: That doesn't get any less creepy y'know.

Near: Me and L are also not related. However we share similar traits, this may possibly be because I was trained to be like him from early on, and just adopted his persona? This is only a theory though.

Mello: I look nothing like him.

Near: But I was always the one who was best. Showed most promise. Number one.

Mello: *Grits teeth and takes a swift bite of chocolate bar*

**NightCircus12**: Also for everyone what would you do if you weren't detectives?

L: What…? What is life…? *Looks lost*

Mello: I'd like to become a cop. Not a detective cop if that's not allowed, but an action one. Of course, I'd always play bad cop ;D

L: Would I have to go outside…? Get a job…?

Near: Hmmm… I'm not sure. Possibly become a research scientist, and research dilemmas that interest me.

L: And food shopping and other normal stuff I'd have to do…

Matt: A video game designer! :D Why did you ever ask me? Haha.

L: And then I'd wander round aimlessly…

Natalie: L, you do know it was a 'what if' right?

Matsuda: Be a unicorn! :D

Aizawa: Try to retire -_-

Mogi: Um, be Misa's personal manager I guess. I wasn't so bad at it.

Sochiro: I'm with Aizawa!

Ukita: I'm honestly not sure.

Ide: It's my life! I can't do anything else!

L: And then curl up in a ball and cry…

**NightCircus12**: Also for light what is the one thing you regret most about being kira?

Light: Regret? Being Kira? Ha! There is nothing I regret! I am a God! How could I regret that!?

L: That sounded like admittance to me.

Light: *crest fallen* I-I'm not Kira!

L: Light-kun, you've pretty much admitted it.

Light: No! No I haven't! *hides*

L: *sighs*

**NightCircus12**: Lastly for Matt where do you get your goggles? Seriously your making impossible to cosplay as you *says under her breath but I still love you* anyways I love your writting style and hope you update soon :D

Matt: To be honest, I got these goggles from a Skiing shop I went to just out of the blue and liked them. Not for skiing though. I've never even been skiing. But if you're trying to cosplay and are going to a comic con or something, do they sell items there? Is just a guess, please don't think I know for definite! And I love my fan too ;)

Natalie: Thank you so much! *jumps up and down with pom poms* :D I'll update soon :D Hope you come back! ^^ Wow, we've reached a lot of words :O So I'll carry on with the questions in the next chapter, to not overload people! :D Which I'll start right now ^^ So please don't review with questions until the next chapter is done please :) Though encouraging words would be lovely still :') Well, I'm starting straight away! Hopefully it'll be up today :D Thank you for the great and amusing questions people :D


	5. Kissy kisses!

**A/N: Hello again! :D I'm sorry this one took ages :( I've been doing so much University stuff later, it's mad. But I'm back! :D *phew* Lots of amazing questions you guys are giving here, I'm seriously impressed *impressed face* On with the show! :D**

* * *

Light: How is there three parts to this thing!?

Natalie: How orange do you want your hair?

Light: You did that!

Natalie: I know! ^^

Light: Ugh. You people aren't normal.

Mello: And you are? Light, you write like a tw*t.

Light: It…it gives me flourish!

Natalie: It makes you look like an idiot -_- Anyway, Our first guest of part three is here :D Please say hello to ZeldaSama!

Matt: Oh mah gawd! :D Zelda! :D *bows*

**ZeldaSama**: Aw I missed the L and Matt plushies DX

Natalie: It's okay! I'm still giving out the Matt plushies! You can have an L one too! :D *Hands over both plushies*

**ZeldaSama**: Er well let's see what I got ticking up in my head. Matt, who is your actual true love, Mario or Mello? Or Mello with the fake Mario stache?

Mello: I am listening very intently to your words Mail. Very intently.

Matt: For some strange reason I think you're threating me…

Mello: Ya think?

Matt: Well there's no need, it definitely is you that I prefer. You are my true love.

Mello: *relaxes* Really?

Matt: Of course!

Natalie: Aw! *wipes away tear*

Light: *makes retching noises*

Natalie: *shoves Light over* Be quiet!

Light: Hey!

Matt: Although, that Mario tash you put on was pretty hot… *blushes*

Mello: Maybe I'll carry on wearing it *winks*

Light: I can't take much more! Please God! Wait, what am I saying… I am a God! :D

L: Light-kun.

Light: I was _joking_! Take a joke!

L: *Shakes head*

Mello: Who are you convincing, really?

**ZeldaSama**: Also, B, could you laugh? Just laugh for me, I just love hearing it, bonus points if Ryuk joins in?

Beyond: Of course! KYAHAHAHAHA!

Near: All he seems to do is laugh O_o

Natalie: Beyond! Ryuk! Do our awesome guest a laugh medley!

Beyond: KYAHAHAHAHA!

Ryuk: Hyuk hyuk hyuk

Beyond: KYAHAHAHAHA!

Ryuk: HYUK HYUK HYUK!

Beyond/Ryuk: KYAHAHAHAHYUKHAHYUKHAHAHAHA!

Near: That was one of the weirdest things I've witnessed.

Beyond: Was that good enough for you? KYAHAHAHA!

**ZeldaSama**: Mello, all the chocolate in the world? Or a chocolate covered Matt?

Mello: Seriously? I think this guest is just giving us ideas to do tonight *winks at Matt*

Matt: Mells! Shhh!

Near: I don't wanna hear this! *Plays with car* vrooooom beep vroom.

Mello: Definitely, always a chocolate covered Matt ;D

**ZeldaSama**: And L, using your logic skills, describe the memory of eating that carrot in larger words. Also, about that time you freaked out when hearing the word 'shinigami', would it have to do with B? If not, what caused you to?

L: *shudders* Do I really have to remember that time…? Look I've still got a straight back! Isn't that enough? D:

Natalie: Come on L, you can do it!

L: Ugh, I may need counselling after this… but here it goes. *Lights dim and L holds a flashlight up to his chin, switching it on. Eerie music plays faintly in the background*

It was a brilliant afternoon…the sun was shining in through the windows, streaming over my skin, making me warm. I was enjoying myself, despite thinking I wouldn't. But then…then Natalie read out my question. A heavy sense of doom infiltrated my body, no longer did I feel warm. My toes were like cubes of ice. Before I knew what was happening, Matt had brought me a plate of colourful…unknown foods. I cried out, my heart beat quickening. Natalie told me to eat one of the foods, an orange elongated cone called a carrot. It's earthly smell hit my nostrils, and I retched. This wasn't the sweet, comforting smell of sugar I was used to. Slowly I opened my mouth, and only allowed the tip of the carrot in, afraid of what it'd taste like. My teeth sliced easily through the firm but soft skin of the carrot, and I started to chew the broken off piece. My sweat turned cold, I could hear my blood thrumming in my ears. My vision swam in front of me, I thought I was going to throw up. But then, by some miracle, I swallowed the offending food, and it was gone. The earthy taste of it however, lingered to haunt my mouth for a very long time. *switches light off and room returns to normal lighting*

Mello:…Wow man. I didn't know you could do it!

L: *shudders* Somebody get me my comfort blanket! D:

Natalie: I've got it! Well done L! Hey… this smells like sweets *Hands over blanket*

L: Well of course it does…. I soaked it in sugar and water. *Cuddles it*

Mello: Of course he would *Shakes head*

L: And as for the word Shinigami, yes you are correct. It startled me to hear something about the murderer Beyond again. I thought for a fleeting second, that possibly B had a connection, but out ruled it instantly. I had a suspicion of what 'having the eyes' meant in the video Amane sent in.

Light: *glares at Misa*

Natalie: Wow, those were some great questions! Thank you ZeldaSama! :D That was excellent ^^ Now for the next guest we have, is another new person! :D Please welcome **Sweet**!

L: **Sweet**!? :D

Natalie: Yup! **Sweet**! Hello there! Here is a Matt plushie for you! :D *Gives Matt plushie*

**Sweet**: For L:  
-cuddles- I love you L!

L: *Blushes* Hello there, your name is very cool! *Hugs back* I love my fans :D

Light: Tch. Like you should have any fans.

**Sweet**: Can I sit next to you all the time pretty please with sugar sweets on top? I mean, my name is Sweet! -brings out a bowl full of gourmet sweets-

L: *Eyes light up like Christmas* Wow… Sure you can sit next to me if you'd really like to! You didn't have to buy me sweets! Though…..thanks, I'm happy you did! *Tucks into sweets hurridly*

**Sweet**: Eat as much as you want, I co-own a candy store! :D

L: *Stops eating and stares open mouthed* Wow… you're like an angel or something… *carries on pigging out*

Mello: *Outraged* Why does he get all the fans who just happen to have candy stores? Where's my life time supply of chocolate!? D:

Matt: Mello! Don't be so rude! You've had lots of fans!

Mello: I know *winks to fans*

Matt: *Rolls eyes*

Mello: Just…y'know….if they ever feel like sending over a chocolate bar or two…

Matt: Mello!

Mello: Whaaaaaat!?

Matt: Stop it!

Mello: :(

**Sweet**: For Misa:  
Misa Misa! Your hair is so cute!And please don't get sad if Light does what I asked him to!  
I'm your #1 fan!

Misa: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! *Jumps up and down* Misa Misa is so happy! :D Thank you **Sweet**! ^^ You truly are sweet aren't you? SO nice to Misa Misa! ^^ You can be my BFF! :D

Near: Another!?

Misa: Misa would love to do your hair the same :D You've made Misa so happy! But, what have you asked Light to do…? O_o

Light: Yeah, what _have_ you asked Light to do? *Paces nervously*

**Sweet**: For Light: Please be nice to L and give him a nice little kiss on the cheek. :D

Light: What!? No way! Not until hell freezes over!

L: *Sigh* I know what's coming…

Natalie: You have to! Our

Natalie/L: Awesome guest says so!

Natalie: :O L! You truly are a genius! ^^

L: I know.

Light: Still not gonna. Hell is still pretty toasty warm to me.

Natalie: Right. *Closes eyes and uses all her magical ability to freeze hell*

Light: Well that sucks.

Natalie: Off you pop ^^

Light: *sighs* Um, L, you're looking….uh….mighty fine today.

L: For God's sake Light I don't need a come on! I'm not going home with you afterward! Just get it over and done with!

Light: Alright sheesh! I was just trying to be nice like **Sweet** said! I guess you're not so sweet to me after all!

Natalie: Apologise. Now!

Light: *Groans* I am sorry.

Natalie: Better ^^ Now pucker up.

Light: *mumbles some more and takes a deep breath, then puckers lips and kisses L's cheek very briefly*

Light: *Coughs and splutters*

L: *Calmly wipes cheek with a hanky*

Light: There! I did it **Sweet**! Thanks a bunch!

Natalie: Good boy ^^ Thank you for those questions and demands **Sweet**! :D Was really cool xD Next we have… Oh my God! A third return! :D Please take a cookie **I Am The Real L**! :D Oh, and I'm sorry couldn't put yours first on this one, I had two other people's before to do, and I had to be fair. But here you are now! :D And *hugs back* ^^

L: Ack! You're the one who forced me to eat veggies! D:

**I Am The Real L**: Sorry L.

L: *Mumbles* It's okay.

Natalie: Please accept this Matt plushie! :D *Gives Matt plushie*

Matt: Doesn't that mean they have two…? O_o

Natalie: Oh…yeah… um, would you like this rare Ryuk plushie instead? ^^*gives plushie*

**I Am The Real L**: Mr. Sheepy who would you go out with in the manga.

Mello: *Collapses into laughter* Mr. Sheepy! Haha!

Near: You'll be Mr. Goatee! Pun intended!

Mello: *Stops laughing*Yeah well, I don't actually have a goatee so ha!

Near: Tell me Mello, have you ever even needed to shave?

Mello: Uh…that's…well… So what!? I bet you've not even started puberty yet!

Near: On the contrary Mello, I would've had to, to be 'pregnant' as you so often say I am. So which is it? Am I pregnant or not?

Matt: Mello… I hate to say but he's winning this…

Mello:…You God damn Sheep! *Runs into Matt's arms*

Near: *Tiny smile* Anyway, honestly? There is no one in the manga that I would like to date. I focus on catching Kira. I don't look at people in that way.

**I Am The Real L**: Light recreate the part where you die 532 times.

Light: What!? When do I die that many times!?

Natalie: Yeah, when does he? I'd love to watch that :D

Light: *Scowls* Anyway, how am I meant to recreate something I've never seen? Haha!

Misa: Liiiiiiiiiight! Don't die D:

Light: It's okay, no one can kill me.

Ryuk: *Whistles in the back ground*

Light: Lemme know about it and I'll do it *rolls eyes*

Misa: No!

Light: S'alright, it won't happen.

Natalie: I hope it does. *squints at Light*

**I Am The Real L**: Misa go put on normal clothes.

Misa: What? What is wrong with my clothes? They're normal! Dx

Mello: To be honest, they're not. You look like a slapper.

Light: Like you have a normal dress sense.

Mello: *charges at Light and battle cries*

Mikami: God! Noooooo!

Matt: Mello! Come back quick! *grabs Mello quickly*

Mikami: *Puts Death Note away* Next time Mr. Goatee!

Mello: Oh great, is that a nick name?

Near: *Snorts*

Natalie: Here you go Misa *Hands clothes* These are pretty regular!

Misa: What!? Jeans? And a long jumper!? D: But, but where will my flesh show!?

Natalie: Where other people's does, now go change!

Misa: *cries and stalks off, to come back minutes later, dressed in the new clothes* I feel weird in these! There's too much material! Dx I hope you're happy guest! You made Misa Misa cry! D,x

Mello: It's not like it's hard O_o

**I Am The Real L**: L eat 5,358 cakes in 10 mins

L: *Splutters* 5,358!? That's impossibleD:

Light: But our guest told you to *smirks*

L: *Glares* I…I guess I can try… *Suddenly girls in cake outfits bring plates of cakes to L, then roller blade off. A stage light focuses on L* Um…no pressure then…

Mello: I'll time it!

L: Alright…*Sigh*

Mello:…..Three. Two. One. Go go go!

L: *Starts scoffing cakes*

Natalie: GO L GO!

Mello: You can do it L!

Matt: C'mon L!

Natalie: *breaks out the pom poms again* Gimme an L! Gimme an A! Gimme a W! Gimme an L! Gimme an I! What does is spell? Laaaaaaawli! :D

L: *Starts slowly munching, face covered in frosting*

Natalie: Don't give up now! D:

Light: Haha, you look ridiculous.

Natalie/Mello/Matt/Near: SHUT UP NIGHT LIGHT!

Light:….Well…

Sochiro: *Holds out the cone of shame*

Light: Aw man…

Near: How much time is left?

Mello: Two minutes!

Natalie: Come on L! How many cakes have you done!?

Watari: He has done…. *counting* 15.

Everyone else: *Sags disappointedly*

Mello: Well I suppose it was an impossible feat.

L: *Mumbles with a face coloured and covered in frosting* Can I stop now…?

Natalie: Aw L! :( I think so, there's no way you'll do it! *Hugs L massively*

L: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Natalie: Oh! Sorry! *Rubs his tummy* ^^

Mello: You did well! I wouldn't have managed that.

Matt: Me either!

Near: No way.

L: *Weak smile* Thanks. I'm just gonna go…lay down…

**I Am The Real L**: Near you are not pregnant. BB injected female hormones into ur blood

Beyond: KYAHAHAHAHA! :D

Near: _What_!?

Mello: That explains the temper hormonal tantrums.

Near: Oh! Haha! Y'mean those that you have _every_ _day_ Mello!? And what the hell is wrong with you Beyond!?

Beyond: Lots of things… KYAHAHAHAHA! *Climbs onto ceiling again*

Near: You can tell! Now stop it! No more!

**I Am The Real L**: Matsuda be serious.

Matsuda: I am always deadly serious! :D

Light: *Facepalms* That actually is his 'serious'.

**I Am The Real L**: Natalie keep up the awesome * hugs*

Natalie: Thank you so much! :D *Hugs back* I will really try to! :)

**I Am The Real L**: Mello stay one day with no chocolate. You said wammys were raised for challenges.

Mello: What!? Well, did I really….? I mean…I guess…I kinda said… Look, I can't do it! Dx

Matt: Mello! You can!

L: Yes! You damn well can! I'm still stood straight!

Mello: *Groans loudly* But…but I'll get withdrawals and get red spots on my face and –

Misa: Ew!

Mello: Exactly!

Natalie: You're gonna have to Mello! You know the rules!

Mello: *cries* Nooooo! Dx

Light: *Locks up Mello's Chocolate*

Natalie: You don't have to look so happy about it Light.

Light: Why not? I'm having a whale of a time :D

Mello: You jerk! Lemme at him! *everyone rushes to hold Mello back*

Matt: Oh yeah… Yagami, Mello's temper…gets worse with no chocolate.

Light: *Pales slightly* Oh, oh yeah? Um, bring it!

Mello: *Snarls* I will! You wait!

**I Am The Real L**: Matt stay boss

Matt: You betcha I will! :D

**I Am The Real L**: Roger sing no me digas que no by enrique iglesias. In Spanish.

Roger: Challenge accepted!

No me digas que no, no me digas que no  
Yo me quedo contigo aunque sea prohibido  
No digas que no  
No me digas adiós, no me digas adiós  
Que tus labios no mienten yo sé lo que sientes  
No digas que no  
Sigue ese ruido(Hey, hey)Acércate y calladita vete conmigo  
(Hey)Si lo consigo puedo ser tu novio, tu amante o tu amigo

Tadaaah! :D Not bad to say I have no idea what the song was.

**I Am The Real L**: niños wammy y L me entienden?

Matt: Si, invitado! :D

Mello: Matt! Since when do you understand Spanish!?

Matt: Well, ever since I've been training to succeed L…

Mello: Damn. Really need to learn more languages!

L: Gracias por preguntar invitado. Y para que no me torturaba demasiado.

Mello: Yeeeeeah…

Near: You mean si?

Mello: Whatever Sheep! I don't have to listen to this!

Natalie: Thank you **I Am The Real L** for your questions :D I'm really glad you keep coming back! ^^ You're always welcome to :D Ooo, yay! Another new guest! Welcome! :D Here iiiiiiiis…. **ShootingStar02**! :D

**ShootingStar02**: Ahh, this is amazing! :D

Natalie: Thank you so so much! :D Here is your Matt plushie! :D *Gives Matt Plushie*Hi!

**ShootingStar02**: Hello! I'm doing this for the plushie! And... Erm... The fictional characters and stuff... But... Yeah... haha just kidding.

Natalie: It's okay, if I got a Matt plushie out of it, I'd pretty much do anything xD

**ShootingStar02**: Anyway. First, can I hug Matsuda, 'cause he doesn't get enough love. Poor sweet idiot.

Natalie: I totally agree! And of course you can! :D He's my favourite character from the Investigation Team, bless his soft heart xD

Matsuda: Oh mah gawd! :D I get a hug! :D *Dances about happily, then skips up to **ShootingStar02** and gives a massive hug* Yay for hugs! ^^

**ShootingStar02**: To BB and L, are you two related, or do you just naturally look freakishly alike?

Beyond: I have a feeling people actually want us to be brothers or something KYAHAHAHAHA!

L: Imagine that *smirk*

Beyond: Nah we aren't related. I just try my God Jam hardest to look like him! I want to beeeeeeeeeeeeee him!

L: Again, not any less creepy.

Beyond: But you lurve me. You know you do :D *Hands L jam*

L: *Stares at it, then grabs a spoon and takes some*

Beyond: Knew it! ^^

L: *Sigh*

**ShootingStar02**: Natalie, you are awesome. I literally share all of your death note opinions that have been mentioned in this fic.

Natalie: Thank you ever so ever so much :D Oh man, that's so cool! ^^ *High five* So then, it goes without saying that you're equally as awesome ;) ^^

**ShootingStar02**: Mello, can I braid your hair? It looks soft and amazing. (Is that creepy. Oops. My "people skills" need work. :P)

Beyond: Would you like me to refer you to my people skills manager? We could attend together… KYAHAHAHAHA!

Mello: Well, if it's grown back by now *Glares at Natalie*

Natalie: Ha…haha… *gulps*

Mello: You are more than welcome to! Oh, thank you for noticing! I shampoo it twice, possibly a third time if I feel like it, then add half that amount of conditioner and shazam! Beautiful softness!

Matt: Yeah, it's unreal how much money he spends on hair products *rolls eyes*

Mello: Well! It's nowhere near as much as you and your computer games!

Matt: Mello, I added it up the other day, and your hair products and chocolate fetish cost more than my computer game obsession.

Mello:….No sex for a week.

Matt: D:

Natalie: Moooooooooooooooving on!

Near: *Blushes madly*

**ShootingStar02**: To everyone, you're all absolutely amazing. Death note characters are the best; you guys are supermegafoxyawesomehot. (and if you understood that reference, you are even awesomer.) Except you, Light. I hate you. Fudging murderer. :/  
Soichiro

Natalie: Yaaaaaay! I understand the reference :D It's what I modelled my superawesomemegaultra glare on :D

Light: Ugh, not that thing. *Rubs his foot from the memory*

L: Thank you, you are very kind.

Mello: Cheers pal ;D

Matt: You're pretty damn awesome yourse-

Matsuda: YAY! I got called the best at something! :D Somebody loves me! :D Wait til I tell my mother! :D

Light: *Facepalms*

Everyone else: THANK YOU! :D

Light:….*grumbles and mutters* I'm making this place a better world! That should be enough for you people!

Natalie: You are a fudging murderer indeed. Be quiet.

Sochiro: Sochiro? Sochiro what!? What about Sochiro!? D: Are you called Sochiro? Were you shouting me!? Whaaaaaaat!? Dx

Natalie: Um, it's okay Sochiro…. Anyway, Thank you **ShootingStar02 **for coming along :D Hope you had fun and decide to return! ^^ Guys guys! We have someone else returning too :D **draco21799**! Welcome back! :D Guys, do the pyramid!

Everyone: *Suddenly become great gymnasts and stand on top of each other to form a pyramid*

Natalie: Um….Matt plushie? *Hands Matt over* Because you asked for Ryuk last time :) Anyways, of you go :D

**Draco**: L, Mello, Light, and Near, can all of you have a competition to see who can solve a Rubik's cube fastest? I'm curious who'd win.

Natalie: :O Good idea! *Four mixed up Rubik's cubes appear* Are you ready guys? :D

Mello: Woo yes! Near, you're going down!

Near: Unlikely.

Mello: We'll see about that!

L: I am ready Natalie-chan.

Light: Do I have to?

Natalie: *Squees* Okay….three, two, one, GO!

L: I am finished. *Holds finished cube up*

Natalie: Oh…um…how in the hell did you do that? O_o

L: There's a simple trick *Smirks*

Near:….*carries on*

Mello:….*sticks tongue out in concentration*

Near: I too am finished. *Holds up finished one*

Mello: You cheated sheep!

Near: *Sighs* How did I do that?

Mello:….You coloured in all of your squares!

Near: No. I just beat you again.

Mello: *throws his cube at Near's head*

Near: Argh!

Mello: Suck on that sheep!

Near: *Mumbles and holds his hurt forehead*

Light: If it makes any difference I'm done…

Natalie: So, L wins :D Followed by Near :D Followed by…ugh, Light. Then…well, Mello? You've thrown yours away.

Mello: It's okay. I got satisfaction from that.

**Draco**: Soichiro, I know that you're aware of Light's porn, but have you looked at the notebook in his desk? It has some messed up ****...

Soichiro: He has a notebook? I didn't know that. He never took a notebook out when me and L observed him…

L: Quite. The only book my searchers found was a 'diary' of some sort. But I am sure that was just a cover up for the Death Note he was storing.

Light: I don't have a Death Note *smirks*

Natalie: He hid it in the very same draw L. It just had a false bottom.

Light: _Natalie_!

Natalie: Yes? ^^

Light: She's lying!

L: Why would she?

Light: Because for some unnatural reason, she hates me and hasn't succumbed to the Light Yagami charm. *Flashes grin*

Natalie: Ew.

Misa/Takada/Mikami/Matsuda: *sighs dreamily*

**Draco**: Light,  
Want to hear a secret? I've got a "special" notebook too...

Light: *calculating*….. Can you prove it?

L: *whispering to Watari*

Soichiro: Here we go again*facepalms*

Aizawa: Not another one!

Matsuda: The more the merrier :D

Mogi: *shakes his head*

**Draco**: Near,  
Just read something disturbing. Apparently, since you're a "sheep", someone wants to, uh, how do I put this... "shear" you. Do you feel concerned?

Near: What? What does 'shear' actually mean? They want to cut my skin off!?

Matt: Mello, that is a very harsh joke.

Mello: It wasn't me! Just because I call him sheep, doesn't mean I wanna skin him! *goes pale*

Near: You betcha I'm concerned! More like disturbed! Where did you read this? D:

**Draco**: Mello,  
You're right, Milk chocolate is best! Want this bar of chocolate?

Mello: Yeah! Up top! *high five* Of course! :D

Matt: Mello, you could at least say please. *shakes head*

Mello: *gobbles chocolate*

**Draco**: Sayu,  
Still feel traumatized after what Mello did to you? Because this gun can be your best friend, and Mello is RIGHT THERE...

Sayu: I do still feel scared of him, and I still have nightmares sometimes…but I couldn't kill him! I couldn't kill anyone! D:

Mello: *Relaxes* I didn't even wanna hurt her. She was just a tool in my plan to beat Near…

**Draco**: L,  
Forgot to mention,  
I sit exactly like you do, I don't think I've turned my computer off for 5 years, and my favorite fruit is strawberries(though apples are good too)! How much does this increase my percentage of equalling you?

Ryuk: Apples are better!

L: Hmmm, I don't think the strawberries contribute to much, it's more of how much you eat them and how often… But the sitting like me increases deduction ability by 40% and it also depends on what you do on the computer. I mean, playing games none stop isn't going to raise your intellect to mine that much *Looks at Matt*

Matt: Um…haha….

L: So based on your sitting position, I'd raise it to 70%. The position sharpens the mind a lot. I'd definitely recommend it to anyone!

Natalie: The first time I tried it, I fell on my ass :(

Light: *snorts*

Natalie: Be _quiet_!

**Draco**: Light,  
(whispers) While your mission is admirable,  
I can't believe you'd write every name down individually! Why not try writing down "world criminals"? Grouping everyone together saves you several years of writing.

Light: Finally! Someone who talks sense around here! *swaggers* You are definitely the best guest we've had on this show.

Near: You would say that. Everyone else thinks you're I'm A Gay.

Light: *eye twitches*

Ryuk: Hyuk hyuk hyuk…

Light: Anyway, the thought has crossed my mind, but it's not compatible with the Death Note. It has to be their first and last name, and I have to have their face in my mind when I write down their names. So, even though that's a good plan (and would be seriously helpful) I can't do it.

L: Another confession.

Light: _Sh_*_t_!

L: You are so busted when we get out of this questions thing.

**Draco**: Watari,  
Have you ever considered that since L depends on you for all his food, you could FORCE him to eat healthy?

Watari: I could, but then I might lose my job :(

L: Watari! There's no way I'd get rid of you like that. I'd just send Matsuda down to the candy store for me.

Matsuda: Yaaaay! Importance ^^

Light: Tch, if that's what you think it is…

**Draco**: Matt,  
Gonna buy New Super Mario Brothers 2? I'm so ready to be seeing coins in my sleep!

Matt: Oh yeah! You betcha! :D I'll be the first one at the store! Right at the front of the queue! And if people get in my way… I have a gun :D

Natalie: *in horror* Matt!

Matt: I'm kidding! Who do you think I am, Mello?

Mello: _Hey_! That's 2 weeks.

Matt: No D:

**Draco**: Misa,  
Ever considered Light's playing you? After all, I do have this picture that shows him making out with two different women...

Light: *starts sweating like a pregnant nun*

Misa: No! Of course not! ^^ Misa Misa knows her Light is faithful! And that the photo is photo-shopped! :D

Light: *Relaxes*

Natalie: Uh Misa? Don't you wanna at least take a look at that photo?

Light: *Sweats profoundly*

Misa: Naaaaah! Misa knows the truth! ^^

Light: *relaxes* I'm just gonna go change my shirt…

Natalie: Light was acting a bit weird then O_o

**Draco**: Beyond, no questions for you, but have a strawberry jam filled doughnut! (hands doughnut)

Beyond: Ah! Oh mah jam! :D *Grabs doughnut and slathers jam all over the top, the devours it happily*

Mello: You could at least say please.

Matt: Don't pick on the psychopath Mello.

Mello: But! When I-! Never mind. *groans*

**Draco**: That's all my questions for now. Bye guys! (sprouts giant shinigami wings and flys through window)

Natalie: Bye! :D Thank you for your questions **Draco**! ^^

Everyone else: *Oooos and ahhhhs at the exit*

Ryuk: Hyuk hyuk hyuk!

Natalie: Yay! More questions! And from a new guest too! :D Here's **Kiba's WR Girl** :D Hello and here is your plushie :D *Gives Matt plushie* Um, I dunno if that was meant to be Kira or Kiba, but I'll leave it at that :D The stage is yours! ^^

**Kiba's WR Girl**: Okay, just wanted to say this is freaking funny as hell!

Natalie: :O Thank you so much! *dances about* I'm so happy you think that :D

**Kiba's WR Girl**: Anyway, Ryuk, I've got like a ton of apples with me so here (Gives him some apples)

Ryuk: *Sucks in huge breath* :O Yes! ^^ *Hops about happily* You're not bad for a human :D *starts gobbling apples as fast as possible*

**Kiba's WR Girl**: Next, Light, what if I said I knew a way to get rid of Misa for you? Just wondering.

Light: :O

Misa: Light wouldn't take it! Go away you!

Light: Uh, Misa? Follow me! *grabs Misa by the wrist and shoves her into a big wooden box that appears out of no where*

Misa: Light? What are you-

Light: I'll be back in a minute! Ugh…*kisses her cheek*

Misa: *sighs* yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! You're so romantic…. *dozily steps into the box*

Light: *Scrubs his lips with his hand, slams the door and runs back to us* Anyway… Tell me how! Please, tell me how! Then I can start looking for the Queen of my new world….Muhahahaha!

Beyond: That laugh is terrible.

Takada: Um, Light? I thought I was…?

Light:….Get in the box Takada.

Ryuk: I thought Rem had killed her? O_o

Natalie: Anything happens in this world! :D Thank you for coming along **Kiba's WR Girl**! ^^

Light: Please come back soon. *mouths pleeeeeeeease*

Natalie: More guests! :D Yaaaay! Here is **eline**.**smoulders**! :D Hello and welcome! Here is your exclusive Matt plushie! ^^ *gives plushie*

Near: But, you can buy them anyway. That's not exclusive.

Natalie:…..Hush Near. Anyway, go **eline**.**smoulders**!

**eline**.**smoulders**: hey, I got some questions  
lights family: did you really not hear it when he was screaming in his room about killing people and being the god of a new world?

Soichiro: Wait, he did that? O_o

Light: *Uncomfortable* haha, haha…no! Course not!

Sachiko: I heard manic laughter, but…but I thought it was those comedy programmes that are on late night…. *Blushes*

Sayu: Isn't that a normal part of being a teen? To laugh? O_o

L: Of course. I myself used to spend hours laughing at nothing. It's a perfectly natural part of being a teen.

Everyone else: *stares*

Natalie: I'm pretty sure it's not…

**eline**.**smoulders: **l:what's your fav. kind of cake?

L: *Goes pale* Agh! Not this type of question again! D: Um…um…uh…. *looks around for help*

Light: We can't answer! We dunno what cake you like!

L: Um… the raspberry swirl cake! The cake that I stole off Misa!

Misa: That was really weird L.

**eline**.**smoulders**: everyone:does somebody reads their own fanfiction?

Mello: Haha! Who would be sad enough to do that?

Matt: That is so lame!

Misa: Misa Misa doesn't even do that!

L: I don't have time to, even if I wanted to.

Light:….*slowly backs away, looking mortified*

**eline**.**smoulders**: now i want lxlight and nearxmello to read a lemon fanfiction about those couples(i'm mean:-))

Natalie: Uh oh! :O

L: Lemons?

Mello: Ugh, why do I always have to be in the same fiction as sheep?

Near: *sighs* Lets just read this Mello.

Natalie: *two books appear and Natalie gives them to each pair* Um, good luck…

L: Lemons. That sounds quite pleasant and sweet.

Light: Yeah it does *opens book and reads* OH MY GOD! *Throws book at a wall* WHAT….WHAT IS THAT!?

Natalie: Um, it's lemon fiction…

L: Why…*rubs eyes* why would you name it something that tastes so great…? I thought it was a recipe or something…

Natalie: Um, Mello? Near? How are you guys…getting…on….

Mello: *Rocks back and forth oh his bed, his knees to his chest, shivering* Fingers…don't go there….Near….shouldn't touch me…

Near: *silently plays with toy car*

Natalie: Near? You seem okay…? *looks closer*

Near: *runs over Near finger puppet again and again with his toy car*

Natalie: Okay… I'm just gonna get rid of these… *burns the books* It's okay! It's gone!

Near/Mello/L/Light: *Breath sigh of relief*

**eline**.**smoulders**: matt: do you also play tekken?

Matt: Oh hells yeah I play Tekken! :D It's the best fighting game out there, old skool! :D

**eline**.**smoulders**: That's it bye!

Natalie: Bye bye! Thank you for asking! :D Hope to see you again! :D Another new guest is a coming! It's **TragicAtBest13**! :D Hello there! :D

**TragicAtBest13**: Lol, this is hilarious! I have questions for, almost everyone! So, do I ask my questions here, or PM you. Also, Can I have a L, Matt, and Mello plushies! Maybe a BB one?

Natalie: Thank you! :D That makes me so happy! :D And yaaaaaaaaay questions! ^^

Light: *Groans*

L: When these questions are finished, we've enough evidence to put you in prison for life.

Light:….I love questions! :D

Natalie: It's alright to do either, but I'd prefer it here please! :) Just in case I miss the message, and I don't wanna do that D: But sure! Here, take as many plushies as you like! ^^ *Hands over L, Matt, Mello and Beyond plushies*

**TragicAtBest13**: Matt, whats your fave Final Fantasy game? Were you upset when Zack died in FF7? Whats your fave old school video game? Who's the seam of your relationship, Matt and Mello?

Matt: Wow! I feel popular! :D Well, I'm not altogether that keen on the Final Fantasy Games, so I've only played a few myself; 10, 11 and 13. And my favourite of those is 13, as there was just so much to it! The graphics, the story line… So much so that it had to be split into three discs! But that is my favourite. And I'm sorry to disappoint, but I've never played number 7 Dx

Mello: What!? There's a few games you've not played? :O *pretends to die of shock*

Matt: Well I'm sure there's a few brands of chocolate you've not eaten!

Mello: Au contraire my friend, au contraire.

Matt: *shakes head* Well anyway, old school fave game is definitely Sonic! :D I spent hours on that game growing up! It was so addictive! :D Or…I also liked *whispers* Mario 64!

Mello: What did you say Matt?

Matt: Nothing dear! :D And I think we're both as important as each other and we both make up the seam of our relationship. I can't live without Mello.

Mello: And I can't even think about living without you.

Natalie: *Cries into hanky* You guys! Dx

**TragicAtBest13**: Dude, Mello, you and I are so alike. We've got some anger issues, both blondes w/blue eyes and we love chocolate! So, *gets all serious* Do you like Nutella?

Mello: Do I like Nutella? Do I _like_ Nutella? It's like, melted chocolate with hazelnuts! It's so yummy! I use it as an alternative to ketchup.

Natalie: Ew…

Mello: And that's awesome :D *High five* I always thought it'd be cool to have a twin. Wanna be twins? :D

**TragicAtBest13**: Lightblulb Imagay please go to hell and take One Direction and Justin Beaver with you!

Light: Brilliant.

Natalie: I like this plan! :D

Ryuk: He'd probably like to take One Direction with him.

Light: Ryuk! Do you mind!?

Ryuk: Just keeping it real Light. Hyuk hyuk hyuk.

**TragicAtBest13**: L, I love you! Can you come over and help with my homework some time?

L: Thank you! If I'm free then sure! :) And love ya too!

Light: Tch, I should be getting fan love. Not you.

Natalie: Ha! Yeah right!

**TragicAtBest13**: Misa, I love your sense of style, but please give up on light.

Misa: Yay! Thank you! ^^ I think we should go shopping! :D But… Misa Misa would never leave Light! Why would she do that? D:

Natalie: Because he's a psycho killer! Who thinks he's a God.

Mikami: God…

Misa: He is Misa's God! :D And Knight! :D

**TragicAtBest13**: Ryuk, whats your fave apple? Like, red, yellow and green. I like red.

Ryuk: Red ones taste the best to me, and I like the colour…Hyuk hyuk hyuk.

Beyond: Me too! :D KYAHAHAHA!

Natalie: You guys should be best friends or something O_o

**TragicAtBest13**: BB, you and me should go out and paint the town red. You in? Near, why you so cute?

Beyond: My favourite colour! KYAHAHAHAHA! Of course! Let's go :D

Near: Um…um I don't think… I am… *blushes*

Mello: You're right. You're not.

Natalie: Mello! That's so mean! Of course he is! Near is kawaii! Just, L in my opinion is more *^^*

Near: *continues to play with car shyly*

**TragicAtBest13**: Mikami, are you related to CyberMen?

Mikami: What are Cyber men?

Natalie: *cries with laughter* Haha! You are! You really really are!

Near: They're an enemy from an English sci-fi whose catch phrase is 'delete'.

Natalie: Just like yours!

Mikami: I am a serious working man! Not an enemy from a sci-fi!

Light: You tell them Mikami!

Mikami: Yes God….*Sighs happily*

**TragicAtBest13**: Lightbulb's dad, how do you feel about your son being Kira?

Soichiro: What!? My son is not Kira!

L: Even though he's given countless evidence today to suggest he is?

Soichiro: Nope.

L: But Mr. Yagami-

Soichiro: My son isn't Kira.

L:….

Soichiro: Nope.

L: Okay *Rolls eyes*

**TragicAtBest13**: Also, Nat,(can I call you that?) Do you have an Oc for DN, and if so who is she paired up with?

Natalie: *squees* I got another question! :D Thank you! ^^ And sure you can call me that :D I like nick names ^^ I did make an OC character for a story on here :D Called Cathy Gordan, and she was going to be paired up with B ^^ Cause he's so charming and lovely and cool!

Beyond: *Eats handful of jam* KYAHAHAHAHAHA!

Natalie: When…you get past the insanity! :)

**TragicAtBest13**: Well, thats it! I love you and Goodbye! 3

Natalie: Thank you so so much! :D Come back yeah? ^^ And I love you too! xD And now-

Light: Lemme guess, we have another 'guest'?

Natalie: Well done Light Bulb -_- Anyways, it's more of a comment, but I love those too! :D Thank you **ScarredScareCrow** for dropping in on us! :D

Light: Seriously, don't you people have lives?

Natalie: *glares* L?

L: Of course. *Suddenly karate kicks Light in the chin*

Light: Agh! What the hell!? You can't just do that!

Natalie: L can do whatever he likes!

L: It's true.

Mello: Dayum, when I'm L, Imma do as I like.

Near: First, it's doubtful you'll get to be L. Second, you do as you like anyway.

Mello: WHAT DID YOU SAY SHEEP!?

Natalie: Um, Mello! We have a guest waiting to speak here! *Laughs nervously as Mello glares*

**ScarredScareCrow**: I found a pregnancy test in Near's room. X)

Matt: Okay, I think this joke is gone far enough no-

Near: How did you find it!?

Everyone: *stares*

Crickets: *Suddenly appear to click in the back ground, then leave*

Near: I…I just…I mean, everyone was saying so and…

Mello: You _actually_ took the test?

Near:….Don't act so innocent! It was your fault! You made me paranoid! *Flushes red*

Mello: This is the happiest day of my life! *Smiles with evil glee*

Natalie: Now now Mello, behave yourself! Don't hurt Near! He's too cute! :3

Near: Uh…um, thanks?

Natalie: It's okay! ^^ I really feel like some hugs and dancing right now though….

**ScarredScareCrow**: *Hugs Natalie and Near and starts doing the ring around a rosie*

Natalie: Yay! Thanks! ^^

Near: What is happening? What am I doing?

Natalie: Just go along with it! ^^

Light:….Dios Mio….

Natalie: Thank you again to **ScarredScareCrow**! :D I hope you want to return! ^^ Oooh! We're lucky guys! ^^ We have another –

Light: Returning guest?

Natalie:….You're starting to piss me off -_- ANYWAY! Everyone do the limbo for **BriGirl**! And take this Mello plushie to go with your Matt ^^

Everyone: *Obediently does the limbo*

**BriGirl**: Yay I'm a Jam Princess! 3 u BB! XD

Beyond: KYAHAHAHAHA! What actually _is_ love?

Natalie: The emotion you feel about jam.

Beyond: *Drops jam in shock* some one feels that strongly about me….? :O

Near: Actually Mr. Birthday, according to statistics, you have a rather large fan base, despite not being in the actual manga and in a spin off novel instead.

Matt: It takes skill to get a big fan base while not being too well known ;D

Beyond: *Dances about eating jam* I love you too **BriGirl**! KYAHAHAHAHA!

**BriGirl**: And I get to go to Mello and Matt's wedding! *happy dance*

Natalie: Haha, I'm happy too! :D *joins in dancing*

Mello: *glares* You're not doing our wedding.

Natalie: *Stops dancing* What? *eyes pool with tears*

Mello: Uh, well…What I meant to say is… _Yet_. You're not doing it _yet_. When we wanna marry though…sure…

Natalie: :D You really mean it?

Mello: *Scrunches up face in dreaded anticipation* Yes…?

Natalie: *SQUEALS* Thank you! :D *Hugs*

Mello: Yeah yeah, ger off.

Matt: What have you just done…?

Mello: I'm trying not to think about it.

Natalie: *Dances happily in the back ground*

**BriGirl**: I have a message for Light, don't mean to be the odd one out but... I don't think you're so bad Light!

Light: _Finally_! Someone with a bit of common sense around here! Now here's a real guest! *chest swells with pride*

Misa: *eye twitch* She's stealing my Light away! Look! Flirty flirty! *Profanities*

Natalie: *Face palms* It's not stealing at all! And stop with the swearing! You're sounding like Mello!

Mello: Hey!

Natalie: *Shrugs* True.

Mello:…Yeah.

**BriGirl**: You just need to tone down the whole 'I am God! Praise and love me!' thing and more people would like you too! :)

Light: *Splutters* Tone down 'I'm a God!?'

Natalie: Oh boy.

L: Here we go.

Light: That's preposterous! I _am_ a God! I deserve to be worshipped and adored by many! They will kneel down to me or face the wrath of my divine judgement!

L: *Coughs conspicuously*

Light: Uh…I mean… I've no idea what you're talking about.

Near: *Rolls eyes*

**BriGirl**: Haha anyway... One question this time.

1. L, I want to be you btw anywho, if all the candy in the world disappeared besides one type of candy, what kind would you want it to be?

L: *Hyperventilates* _What_?

Natalie: Calm down L, it's okay! It's just a question.

L: *Breathes fast and panicky* How's a guy meant to answer something like that!? That's like asking "I'm going to chop off all your body parts but one. Which would you like to keep?"

Light: Bit dramatic.

L: *Whirls round and faces Light, glaring manically*

Light: You know what? Sounds A-okay to me.

Natalie: C'mon L! You can do this!

L: *Slows breathing* Uh…well…I… It's so hard! I love candy strawberries! The little ones covered in sugar? They're my favourites at the minute. But it changes so frequently! At the minute, it's those strawberries…

Light: *mutters* We got there…

Natalie: Thank you again to **BriGirl**! Anxiously awaiting your return! :D Ooo! We have a drop in comment from a new guest!

**ANimEisAweSOmE4400**: Lol! Great chapter! I don't have any questions right now so...um...I'll have to come up with some.

Natalie: Thank you so much for your encouragement! Little comments like that are sweet, thank you! ^^ We'll be waiting if you do! :D Guys guys! We have two guests left for today-

Light: Good. Then I can go home.

Natalie: *Grinds teeth* Anyway! One of them is a returning guest! Again! Yaaay! People, a conga line is necessary for our guest!

Everyone: *Starts a long conga line*

Natalie: Hello again **Varianto A**! Nice to see you back! :D Hmmm… Mello plushie? :D

**Varianto A**: Hahaha even I don't know light hate club already founded. Oh well can I ask questions again?

Natalie: I've founded this club since Light started to go drunk with power O_o xD And of course you can! Ask as many times as you like! :D

**Varianto A**: First: Wow, you eat that many sweets and you still alive. Impressive, I respect you more... But what about vegetable?

L: *Chest swells* Well, thank you very much **Varianto A**! But….I already had a vegetable, and look how well that turned out *shudders violently*

Light: *mumbles* I should find a way to give them to him 'accidently'.

Natalie: *Glares* You'll do no such thing.

**Varianto A**: Second; near don't worry. We all know you are bi-gender. Here some toys to keep you in line.

Near: Ah, wha-?

Mello: *Literally rolls on floor laughing*

Near: *Glares at Mello and blushes scarlet* I-I am not bi-gender! Where are all these accusations coming from? Dx

Natalie: Aw it's okay Near! Don't be sad! At least you have new toys! :D

Near: I…I suppose that's an upside. *Begrudgingly * Thanks **Varianto A**.

**Varianto A**: Third; don't worry I just curious light (about you and sayu) and L. But speak the truth that you are bi-sex light.

Light: What is it with all the bi stuff!? I am not bi sexual! I am straight God damn it, _straight_!

Mello: What the hell is wrong with men liking men!?

Natalie: Yeah Light! What!? *glares*

Mello: *Smashes fists together menacingly*

Light: *Gulps* Well uh, nothing! I'm just saying I'm straight! You are fine to like men Mello. That's fine! I have nothing against them! I'm friends with Matsuda aren't I?

Matsuda: Yay! :D Wait…I don't fancy men. I like Sayu-

Soichiro: *Squints angrily*

Matsuda: As a friend! :D *nervous laughter*

Misa: But wait, Light?

Light: *Sighs* What, Misa?

Misa: If you're not straight, how come we've never had sex…?

Light: Misa!

Mello: *snorts*

Soichiro: Really Light? C'mon son! Don't put the Yagami name to shame! Or else - *Holds out cone of shame*

Sachiko: Yeah Light, keep up the rep! Your father was always a wild one…

Light: *In horror* MOTHER! Stop!

Mello: *sniggering* I always did like the rest of your family. Even Mr. Yagami *smirks*

Light: Next!

**Varianto A**: Fourth; thank you yagami family (except light) for make me your family, oh yeah light, they call me pizza killer for nothing.

Soichiro: You're welcome! :D

Sachiko: No problem dear! :)

Sayu: Yay for siblings! ^^

Light: Ugh. Well, bring it! I'll fight to the death for my pizza. *Mumbles* And with my weapon, you won't last long…

L: *stares*

Light: Haha…kidding! Just a bit of sibling rivalry! That's all!

L: *rolls eyes*

**Varianto A**: HFifth: misa misa can you speak yourself not in third person. Cause vari don't understand you.

Misa: Not speak in third person…? What does that mean? Dx

Light: *facepalms*

L: It simply means to refer to oneself in impersonal nouns. So instead, if you wish to make yourself known, speak in the first person.

Misa: *Screams* What!? Dx

L: SPEAK LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU STUPID IDIOT!

Everyone: *stares in shock*

L: I…I am dreadfully sorry. *pushes coffee away*

**Varianto A**: Sixth; L be a man and tell me every woman (in death note) you think attractive!

L: Be a man…? I was under the impression that I was already O_o

Natalie: It's just a phrase L :) Carry on! ^^

L: I see. Well, in any case, I have always found Misa to be an attractive looking young woman.

Misa: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! ^^ *Beams*

L: However, that's as far as the attraction goes. She is childish, immature and not of advanced mental years. I feel sorry for Light-kun.

Light: For once I agree with you.

Misa: *shrieks loudly*

Light: *clutches ears* Don't worry, she'll forget in a minute.

**Varianto A**: Seventh: matt let's have competition between us playing tetris. (wow I asked so many): well if you live even after I dead please take care of my bones natalie.

Matt: You're on! :D Let's get together sometime!

Mello: **Varianto A**, do you realise what you're getting yourself into here…?

Matt: What's that supposed to mean!?

Mello: Noooothing…..

Natalie: I most certainly done do will :D *sets to work on creating a special box to hold bones*

**Varianto A**: Eight: beyond and L try to have an eating vegetables competition.

L: Are you kidding me!? D:

Beyond: KYAHAHAHA! This will be fine! :D

L: Sure, for you maybe :(

*Girls appear with platefuls of cabbage*

L: No…..not again….

Beyond: KYAHAHAHAHAHA! *Pours jam all over his and gobbles it in one*

L: Hey! Hey that's _cheating_!

Natalie: Um, well…. Nowhere said he couldn't do it… O_o

Beyond: *Winks*

L: I claim it as cheating!

Natalie: Maybe you should ask our awesome guest?

L: Um, **Varianto A**? WAS HE CHEATING!? Dx

Beyond: Nope :D

**Varianto A**: Ninth: I don't know anything to ask... Oh well.  
I find your writing attractive will you be my girlfriend natalie?

Natalie: That's okay! I hope you come back with more though! :D And as I said, it's a really flattering offer, thank you, but I already have a boyfriend!

Light: What!? But you've been drooling all over L since we got here!

L: So that's what that wet in my hair was….

Natalie: *Blushes madly* No I have not! Besides, he knows about my little obsession with L…

Light: And he's fine with that?

Natalie: Uh, look why do _you_ care!?

Light: I don't.

Natalie: Good, then shut up Night Light. Thank you for asking again **Varianto A**! :D I hope you come back! Ooo, everyone, here is another returner! Here is **NightCircus12** again! :D Do handstands to celebrate!

Everyone: *Goes into very impressive handstands*

Soichiro: *upside down* I didn't even know I could do this :D

Natalie: Yay! Welcome back! Here is a….Mello plushie too? :D

**NightCircus12**: Hey as a birthday present could you make L and Light kiss! please and not that quick kiss either I want a kiss that last at least 20 seconds ;) you guys can thank me later. Then maybe me and Matt can make out later for all the video games in the world. Love you writing, good stuff.

Mello: You're gonna damn well have to fight me for him first!

Matt: Mells, hush!

Mello: *grumbles*

Natalie: Oh ma gawd! :D We have our first birthday guys! ^^

Near: Happy birthday to you!

L: Happy birthday to you!

Light: You look like a monkey, aaaaaand you smell like one too! xD

Everyone else: _Light_!

Light: I thought it was funny.

Soichiro: Once again. Put on the cone of shame.

Light: Aw man…

Natalie: Sorry about that. I hope you had a great day! :D But anyways…

L: Oh no. No way! You're not actually gonna…

Natalie: 'Fraid so.

Light: *Falls to his knees and dramatically shouts* Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Misa: You can't Light! D:

Natalie: Misa, be quiet -_-

Mello: I'll time it! :D

Light: Why do you sound so happy!?

Mello: No reason :D

Natalie: Okay guys!

Mello: GO!

Light: UGH! *Begrudgingly crushes his lips to L's and squeezes his eyes shut. L's pupils shrink from shock and he grips the sides of his chair like he's in immense pain*

Mello: 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10…

Matt: Uh, L's face is green….

Mello: 8! 7!

Natalie: Actually, they both look ill…

Mello: 5! 4! 3!

Misa: *cries*

Mello: 1! 0!

L: *violently shoves Light off him and starts coughing* Why did you kiss me on the lips!? I thought you were straight! You said!

Light: *Scrubs lips with the back of his hand* Because I _had_ to!

L: No you did not!

Light: I did!

Natalie: Actually Light, you just had to kiss him for 20 seconds. It didn't say where in the demand.

Everyone: *Stares*

Mello: I knew he was gay.

Misa: No! Dx

Light: I am _not_!

L: You keep using excuses to kiss me!

Light: *Outraged*

Natalie: *Shouts over the other two bickering* Thank you for asking NightCircus12! :D I hope you had a great day and this was a goodish pressie! :D And thank you ever so much with the compliment! ^^

Misa: How _could_ you Light!?

Natalie: And that's it for this episode! I can't believe it's a three parter! :O Thank you so so so so so freaking much to you all! :D You make me so so happy! I hope you all want to come back! I'll be waiting ^^

Near: Good bye

Mello: Chow chow *winks*

Matt: See ya!

L: I always thought you'd had a crush on me, but _now_ !

Light: It wasn't a damn crush! It _isn't_!

Misa: *cries hysterically*

Everyone else: Bye! :D

* * *

**Oh and BriGirl and ScarredScareCrow? Thank you for your patience and encouragement! And I love you too ;) xD Oooo, and Theifheart-Time, this:**

**Well looks like I'll be waiting for a while! I do love to read this and I really wish to question everyone as well! Hope ta read ya update soon! XDDD**

**Mike: "Since when was Near so retarded?" (Snaps of chocolate bar)**

**Nate: (Waves his hands around) "H-Hey! No one calls Near pregent!"**

**Mike: "Chill, Nathan. This fanfic is not about you..." (Mutters) "even if you are Near's copy"**

**Nate: "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"**

**Tannor(Time): "Sorry... Thiefheart just had to add this part... to help you with some explanation, Nate is Near's copy and Mike is Mello's, Thiefheart created them so that it'll add some interest in her little story. But since questions are not allowed currently, I certainly hope that- MATHEW GET OFF THE CONTROL PANEL!"**

**Mathew: (Smirks) "I just love it when I piss him off like that. Oh and I'm Matt's copy by the way, nice to meet you. I also love ****your story and- HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!" (dashes off while Tannor chases him around the room)**

**Is totally awesome and original! Such a good idea! And thank you xD You may ask questions now xD **

**For the next chapter only, you can vote for who YOU think is the cutest! L or Light! (they're still in a heated debate -_-) So if you'd like to, just leave it in a review for this chapter saying who you prefer, and I'll add it in for the next chappie! I'd just like to get you guys involved more, but it's totally fine if you don't want to :) Just cause it's there you don't have to do it ^^ Anyway, thank you! :)**


End file.
